Scorching Flame
by navitor3
Summary: It's Valentine's, and Nami is planning blind-dates for Franky, Robin, and Sanji. Secretly trying to get Franky and Robin together. Zoro is recruited to find Sanji a date. But the date wants Zoro instead.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece.**

 **A/N: Hello! Okay, this is a VERY long one-shot. It's divided into two parts, to make things somewhat bearable. I'm still editing 'part 2' and am only putting this part up because this story has become one big editing nightmare lol. So you have plenty of time to read this. I'll probably publish 'part 2' along with an epilogue involving only Luffy. Hopefully that will happen in a week's time. I really have to say goodbye to this story. I started writing this a week before Valentine's and only outlined it two days before Valentine's. There's no kissing or romantic touching unfortunately. It's mostly about secret thought's, feelings and desires. So here goes. Zoro and Nami are a little cold (mean?) in here. Well, mostly Nami. And it's with my OC. Hope you like. :)**

Scorching Flame

"Beautiful Lady."

Reaching out a large, robotic hand, Franky helped Robin step over clutter strewn out on the lawn. Items he and Usopp were working on.

A few decks above, Nami watched them intently, seated by a table. Franky seemed to notice Robin whenever she was around. No matter what he was doing, he made sure it didn't cause her discomfort. Whether it be noise that would disturb her reading or clutter that could cause her to fall. Nami had not so nicely reprimanded him for having disturbed her own map-work and reading quite a few times, and he now watched out. But only because she had made him aware of it. The navigator had suspicions that needed confirming.

Holding out a tray, Sanji bowed at her side. "Nami-san, in honour of that special day that's almost upon us, I bought some special umbrellas!" Cute red umbrellas stood inside her and Robin's drinks on the tray, red and white hearts on them. "Aren't they lovely, my sweet?" asked Sanji.

"Yes, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled, picking up a glass.

"How are drawings on umbrellas gonna improve the drinks, cook?" asked Zoro from the floor nearby, where he sat, hands behind his head.

"Hey, marimo, don't insult gifts from the heart." The cook calmly walked off to serve Robin, and Nami put the drink down, dropping her chin into her palm.

"Franky and Robin," she said, sounding mildly frustrated.

"Talking to yourself, woman?" asked the swordsman.

Nami spared him a fleeting glance where he sat against the railing. "And you're still awake to notice," she said blandly.

"What about Franky and Robin?" he asked, eye closed.

Nami looked down as Robin remained on the lawn, chatting with Franky while he worked. "There's something about the two of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Franky admires her and is always saying sweet things. Robin likes chatting with him and watching the sun set together. Did you notice that way Franky smiles sometimes when she's not looking?" Nami said with a hint of a smile, honestly believing Zoro would know exactly what smile she was talking about.

"No," he said.

And Nami sighed. "Of course not."

Zoro sighed himself. "And you think that means there's something going on between them. Did you ask Robin about it?"

Nami pulled a face. "You know Robin has a good poker face. It's impossible to read her."

"Whatever. You're just seeing things."

"I'm not," said Nami quietly.

=V=

"Zoro."

"Huh?" It was that peaceful time of day when the sun was setting. Wisps of delicious aroma trailed out of the galley, tickling the noses of a snoozing sniper and a snoring captain, awaking them from their peaceful naps. The duo ran across the lawn and into the galley as the swordsman unscrewed his one good eye, turning his head fully to see Nami, because she was on his left side. Instead of her jeans covered legs, she would usually be towering over him with, he saw Nami crouched beside him. "What do you want?" he asked, instantly suspicious.

"I have a plan for Valentine's day," she said, actually whispering conspiratorially as she glanced over the decks of the Sunny.

"So?" Strange topic for her to be whispering to him about. Wasn't the cook the go-to guy for those sorts of things? Movement in the distance caught Zoro's eye. It seemed to be Brook's afro disappearing around the side of the galley.

"For Franky and Robin," said Nami, making things clearer.

And Zoro closed his eye again. "You forcing things where there's nothing, woman?"

"There _is_ something," she said insistently.

"And you're gonna make them admit it." Zoro snorted at that idea.

"Not really but close. Considering that we're docked at an island, and close to a patch of woods, for that matter, I'm going to arrange a romantic dinner for them. Away from the ship. Away from the crew."

"And maybe they'll fall into each others arms," said Zoro, wanting to roll his eye.

"Maybe that will get them to _admit_ things." Or give something away. Nami really wanted them to give something away. She was very proud of her idea, imagining Franky and Robin so overwhelmed by their strong feelings for each other, and Franky maybe sweeping Robin off her feet by taking her into his arms and... Well, that was as far as she chose to imagine. But the important thing was that she would be right.

When Nami said nothing further, Zoro took a peek. She had caught sight of Franky and Robin watching the sun set together, side-by-side, way up on the upper-deck, and was smiling sweetly. A child-like wonder spread over her face. "What's ero-cook gonna say?" he asked. "Won't he wanna do Valentine's with you two?"

Nami picked up a hint of sarcasm in his tone and associated that with Zoro's usual rivalry with Sanji. Her sweet smile turned into a wicked smirk. "I'm getting a date for Sanji-kun as well."

"Huh?" Zoro had to make sure he'd heard right.

"What?" said Nami.

"The cook on a real date with a woman?" Zoro wanted to laugh. "He'll spend it unconscious."

Nami gnawed on her lip. "Well, that's one way to keep him busy," she said seriously. Zoro did laugh and got slapped on the arm. "Quiet. Don't draw attention to us." Nami glimpsed up to make sure her very observant friend, Robin, with her back turned to her, hadn't noticed. Zoro obeyed and listened further, but with a sarcastic smirk on his face as Nami continued. "I'm getting Sanji-kun this date to keep him busy while I give Robin and Franky a nice romantic dinner date. It's a win-win situation. I get Franky and Robin together and Sanji-kun gets a girl all to himself for once. We all know that neverhappens for him."

"Now you care about love-idiot's love life as well?" Zoro asked. "Why not just give him a date with _you_? Isn't that enough?"

This time there was a definite edge to his voice that was more than just sarcasm, and his smirk had been replaced with a look of annoyance that Nami matched as she glared at him. His rivalry with Sanji was one thing, but now he seemed to be insulting the idea of her as someone's date."I don't care about his love life," she said clearly. Nami frowned as she pondered over something.

Zoro didn't know whether to believe her or not. Not that he had ever thought she was into the cook, but saying she didn't care didn't exactly prove that she wasn't. "What now?" he asked.

"Just thinking how I'll keep an eye on things."

"You mean spy?" said Zoro.

Nami shrugged, smiling cheekily. "Anyway, with his looks, Sanji-kun can easily attract a girl." Zoro had to scoff at that. "It's keeping one that's tricky. But it's just one dinner date. It should be easy."

"How would you make sure she saw the date through?" he bothered to ask. "Love-idiot's gonna lose control."

Zoro was asking questions about her plans? Nami first made sure to take a glimpse up at Robin. She had moved out of view, so Nami sat herself down on the grass, next to him, her back to the railing as well, and her legs pulled up, eager to discuss her plans further. Zoro watched her as she made herself comfortable. Apparently he was now her confidant where the matchmaking was concerned. "I thought giving Sanji-kun to her in small doses would do the trick."

"Small doses?"

"Yeah. So that whatever Sanji-kun does during the date won't put her off."

"How would you do that?" asked Zoro, his face completely turned to the side as he watched the soft mixture of colour caress her delicate features.

Nami shrugged. "I have my ways. But first things first. I have to find the right girl."

=V=

The next day, the two crew mates walked to town together. She was on a mission and he wanted a drink. They'd happened to be heading the same way at the same time, so Zoro, still her only confidant, listened as Nami rattled on about her plan. They trudged through the woods – the venue mentioned for the dates during their sunset talk the previous evening – and Nami found a few suitable clearings she could use. "I'm having tents set up," she said loudly, standing in one, "with caterers serving the food!" Nami looked over her shoulder to see if Zoro was still there. He still stood on the path they'd been walking. Well, at least he was waiting for her.

"Sounds good," was all he said in the quiet woods, his words barely audible. Nami plucked a white flower from a bush nearby and sniffed it as she returned to him.

"Yes, it will be great," she said with a smirk.

Zoro noticed the lingering smile in her eyes as she joined him and they continued on their way. Their surroundings and the idea of the dates seemed to have a real emotional affect on her. The thought crossed his mind that Nami could perhaps want something like that for herself. What she was planning for others. As they reached the end of the woods though, Nami easily dumped the flower and straightened her shoulders for the mission ahead, breaking Zoro's illusion.

In the town, Zoro lazily gazed around with her for possible candidates on his way to his bar. Nami hadn't asked him to help with the search but was liking Zoro being awake and figuring out with her what girl would sit through a date with Sanji. He was quite attentive, for once, even though she knew he didn't really give a damn about her plan, one way or the other. For Zoro, it was just fun walking with her, discussing something so trivial that wouldn't lead to fighting between them. Such moments, they got along quite well.

Together they agreed that the girl would have to be a complete girlie-girl. A girl who carried her heart on her sleeve as Sanji. A few times, Nami pulled aside a possible candidate, but each time the girl would think that Zoro was the date, losing interest the moment he was revealed not to be. Nami would give him a look and Zoro would only shrug.

That went on until, watching the fifth girl walk off, Zoro found himself to be in close range of his bar. Time had come to leave Nami to her own devices."Well, good luck with –" He turned to her, but she wasn't there. "Where did she run off to?" he asked and sighed. "Oh well." Zoro went to the bar, suspecting that he had just been ditched by Nami. He didn't mind. To him, Nami's plan seemed rather pointless. Sure Franky and Robin would often be found in each other's company. But in no way did that mean there was anything more to it. For all they knew, the two might find a blind-date on Valentine's too uncomfortable to bare.

The talking and walking with Nami from the ship to the bar had been pleasant, though. Particularly pleasant was a look Zoro had noticed Nami get when the girl would think he was the date. A look of resentment? No. A look of annoyance? A look of... possession? Maybe. Zoro pondered over that look as he ordered his first drink. Nami possessive over him? Had she always been possessive of him, that he had just failed to notice? Well, she was known to treat him like she owned him, something greatly encouraged by that damned debt she had put over his head. If there was one person he couldn't escape, it was Nami. She always managed to get her claws into him, somehow.

After an hour of no further enlightenment, "Why is it so hard to get a girl to just accept an offer from another girl, who is offering a date with her male friend?" she asked as she plopped herself on the empty stool next to him.

"It's weird, that's why," said her tracked down confidant. How had she even found him?

Nami dropped her arms on the counter. "I need a drink," she said.

"Wanna try something new?" asked Zoro.

"Sure."

"I'll take care of it."

Nami stared at Zoro and looked around herself to make sure she wasn't having some weird dream as Zoro signalled to the bartender. The man brought drinks over and placed one complete with straw, umbrella and ice in front of Nami. A jug of beer was served to Zoro.

"You're buying me a drink?" she said, sitting stiffly in her seat. It had to be some weird dream. When would Zoro give so freely to her, that's not even taking into consideration that the drink was red and it was happening on the most romantic day of the year.

"You're paying for that," he said and her shoulders slumped. Of course she was. "It's a Valentine's special."

"Why is that making _you_ so happy?" she asked, sneering at that tiny smirk on his lips.

"One of those ordered with one of these," he said, indicating to her drink and his beer, "and I get a discount off my beer."

Nami huffed at him and Zoro grinned. "If anyone, you should get how great that is, woman," he said.

His arrogant confession bothered her a little too much. Nami went ahead and sniffed the drink with a judgemental air. It smelt pleasant enough. "It better be good," she said, and mumbled the rest. "Don't know what I was thinking imagining you would buy me a drink."

Zoro grunted in complete agreement.

"If I paid a girl to go on the date, she'd do it."

"Doesn't mean she'd stick it out," he said.

"Franky and Robin seem happy enough to just be friends. But I want them to have just one romantic dinner together."

Zoro knew what that was all about. "To prove you're right," he said, not asking.

"That also." Nami shrugged, making it seem not so important.

Zoro looked at her. "Oi, Nami, cut the crap. Isn't that the most important reason?"

"I think they deserve a _chance_." Nami's teeth clenched together with that last word. Zoro was pushing her buttons. Did he have to see through her that way?"

"Chance?"

"To see where things could go. If they're too stubborn to admit anything, then I'll just have to give them a little push in the right direction."

"Why do they deserve a chance?"

"Because they have feelings for each other, _obviously_." Nami gave him a frustrated look.

Zoro sighed. "You don't have any real proof of that, Nami."

"Well, I'll show you. I'll get it. I'll prove it." Nami raised her special Valentine drink into the air. "HERE'S TO LOVE!" she said with cheerful laughter. Silence followed in which every person in the bar, including those with special drinks, stared at the orange head holding her drink up in the air. And then sighs followed and conversations continued.

"Drink your drink, woman," said Zoro. Clearly her desperation was going to her head. Since when was she such an advocator for romance.

"You'd think there were more romantics in here," said Nami, going by the amount of 'special drinks she saw in the place. They were all probably opportunists just like Zoro.

"Now you're a romantic?" he asked.

"What makes you think I'm not?" she said wryly and took a sip.

"Cause you never go on about that kind of stuff. Even when ero-cook comes to you with heart-covered umbrellas."

She put the drink down. "I can appreciate romance, even though I don't look for it myself."

Why not, thought Zoro. And he had to ask. "Why don't you?"

Nami's unreadable gaze met his questioning one. Because it's too risky, was what she was thinking. "I don't need it," was what she said, her back straightening.

"But you'll force it on other people," he said. "What's with that?"

Nami didn't bother to respond to that comment. If he was going to continue questioning and being judgemental about her intentions, then she'd rather leave. "I'm going to continue my search," she said, turning on the stool to get off. But she stopped when facing his side.

"What?" asked Zoro, finding her eyes focused on him, and wheels seemingly busy turning in her head, going by the look in those brown pools.

"See what you can find – " she started to say, and Zoro's defences went up immediately. Just because he listened to her plans and sort of helped her a bit, didn't mean she could go putting him to work.

"Why would I -?"

" – and there might be some fine sake in it for you."

Nami's proposal had him thinking. "Sake?"

Nami nodded. The woman knew how to get him. She grabbed her unfinished drink, gulped down the remainder, stood up in the small space between their seats and dropped money on the counter. "I'm only paying because I liked the drink," she said, and Zoro thought he would feel warm breath on his cheek. He turned his head as she moved away, tracing the path where her lips had just been, and watched her leave.

Walking out of the bar, later, Zoro noticed as loads of merchandise were being wheeled in front of a store across the road. Red and white Valentine's day banners hung inside the windows, advertising the day set aside just for love. He could just imagine what those stack of crates contained. Zoro intended on giving the search a try while returning to the ship. Nami badly wanted that date of Franky and Robin to happen. He didn't know which of her reasons were the truth, but Zoro found himself being her only confidant. It wouldn't really hurt to help her out just a little bit. Sake had been promised.

And then he saw her. A blonde girl twirling a flower between her fingers, heading his way, conjuring up similar images of Nami walking in the woods before.

She smiled sweetly as she walked down the street, gazing dreamily at couples she passed by. Her dreamy gaze held a hint of sadness as she walked all by her lonesome. With that dreamy look in her eyes, the girl failed to notice the unstable stack of crates that had just been untied. And so didn't see the danger coming.

Suddenly the blade of a sword and the colour green flashed before her eyes, and a loud crack was heard as a falling crate was cut in half above her head, it's contents raining all around her. Little fluffy toys brushed against her hair and skin and lightly bounced off her head and shoulders. The two halves of the crate dropped to the ground on either side of her with heavy thuds. The girl looked up at the man standing before her. He sheathed his sword, and her eyes were positively glowing.

"Oi, want a Valentine date?" asked Zoro.

The girl's mouth dropped open.

=V=

It was almost lunch time and Nami hadn't had any more luck on her way back to the ship. Another trip into town would have to be made because, frankly, what luck would Zoro have if every girl wanted a date with him instead. The thought of those picky girls turning their backs on her threatened to sour her mood, but a smile pulled at her lips as she imagined Zoro offering the date in his own caveman way. That would probably put girls off him really quickly. That pleased Nami greatly. But the smile slipped again because they might see him as rude as well, and would turn him down. Which wouldn't help her cause at all.

"I saw you and Zoro having an intimate conversation, yesterday."

Nami's shocked gaze darted across the table she was seated at. In the background, Sanji continued to chop away in the kitchen, not having heard one word. Nami put on her best poker face, armouring up against that mischievous smile her friend was directing at her from across the dining table. "We were just talking," she said just as quietly as Robin had and calmly sipped on her own drink. With this and Zoro's oh so generous offering earlier, the navigator needed to powder her nose soon.

"And then you left the ship, together, today. Where did you go, I wonder."

Nami knew to be cautious whenever approaching Zoro out in the open. She couldn't even laugh at the same joke he was laughing at for Robin to read something into it. And heaven forbid if they had been next to each other when laughing. Suddenly they'd be sitting 'together' or standing 'together' and laughing. There was that comment Robin had made just days after joining their crew, when she had caught Nami staring at Zoro cleaning his swords. According to Robin, Zoro was a 'special something' Nami longed to claim. And no denying on Nami's part would change her mind. With one word, Robin had confirmed that she hadn't really bought anything Nami had said. "We went into town at the same time," said Nami. "It was nothing more than a coincidence."

"Alright," said Robin.

And there it was; the one word. Nami hated it when Robin said 'alright' at such moments. Because she never meant it. "What about you and Franky? Have a nice time watching the sun set together, _again_?" The shipwright was Nami's only ace in the hole. Memorable footage still rolled around in her head of how easily Robin had gripped hold of him and tortured him that day in Water 7. Did they ever reminisce over that happening during their sunsets spent together? Nami pulled her mind out of the gutter and watched as Robin chuckled, not rattled at all by her words. She growled under her breath, thinking she really had to learn how Robin felt no pressure. But maybe Robin felt no pressure because she had no concerns about her feelings for Franky.

=V=

When Zoro approached the ship, Nami was coming down the stairs to the galley, nose all powdered, ready to continue her search. But the display before her had her stopping in her tracks. A blonde girl was pressed to his side with a flower in her hands and staring up at him. "Oi, show some dignity and back off, will you?" Zoro was annoyed but was not physically pushing her away. She only giggled at the fact that he was actually speaking to her.

"Oh, my hero, you didn't ask my name. It's Missy!" she said.

Zoro lead her onto the ship and met Nami at the foot of the stairs. "Got one," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, he did, and I can't wait for our date!" said Missy, sticking close to her hero and grinning from ear to ear.

Nami rubbed fingers over her forehead. "Zoro, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Wow! Zoro! That's your name?! We're going on a date and I didn't even know your name!"

Zoro gladly left the clingy girl behind and followed Nami into the men's-quarters. The door slammed shut behind them, startling Missy. And then yelling could be heard.

" _ **ZORO, WHY DOES THAT GIRL THINK SHE'S GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU?!"**_

" _ **I DIDN'T TELL HER IT WAS WITH ME!"**_

" _ **SHE'S SMITTEN WITH YOU!"**_

" _ **THE HELL CAN I HELP THAT?!"**_

" _ **DID YOU TELL HER THE DATE WAS WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!"**_

" _ **I OFFERED A DATE AND GOT HER HERE. THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"**_

" _ **NO IT ISN'T, YOU IDIOT!"**_

Missy failed to pay attention to the exact 'conversation' Nami and Zoro were having as she watched a man flying overhead. "Wow!" She ran to meet him where he landed on a railing above her. "Who are you?" she asked.

Luffy looked around and then down at the stranger standing on his ship. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Missy. I'm going to have a date with Zoro!"

Luffy started snickering. "A date? Zoro's... going... on a... a date?"

"Yeah," said Missy happily, and Luffy fell off the railing and onto his back, laughing. Missy tried to see him where he lay on the balcony. "What's so funny?"

Zoro watched Nami in the now quiet room as she stood thinking with arms folded. "So what are you gonna do?" he asked. Their yelling had come to an end and now action would be taken.

"The girl already being here on the ship could work in my favour. The problem is, how crazy is she about _you_?"

A slip of a familiar glance shot his way, and Zoro met it. Possession? "Her name's Missy, I think," he said as she rushed passed him, and Nami stumbled in her step. Zoro couldn't help the way his face briefly lit up. He followed her out of the room.

But on the grass, she stopped and turned to him. "Stay!" Zoro growled lowly at her ordering. But she was right. He had to stay away. So he went to have a nap.

Nami walked to Missy, smiling at the girl and looking her up and down. Between her fingers, she still twirled that flower as she stared dreamily at Zoro. Nami could quite understand why he had chosen her. She seemed to fit the profile to a tee. She was perfect, and Nami decided that come what may, that girl would be Sanji's date. "Hi, Missy, I'm Nami," she said. "Zoro says you're here for a date for Valentine's."

Missy nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And Zoro said _he_ would be your date?"

Missy stopped smiling as she thought it over. "Well, he didn't exactly say that. He asked if I wanted a date."

"Yeah, that's because he meant someone else," said Nami. Zoro bringing Missy all the way to the ship was something she could work with. Once the girl found out Zoro wasn't the date, Sanji could be put on display, and hopefully, she could be swayed into giving him a chance.

"What?" Missy's smile dropped from her sparkling blue eyes.

"Who did he mean?" asked Luffy from above.

Nami looked up to the captain and put a hand on Missy's back, leading her away. "Come with me, Missy." They passed Zoro who had sunk down at the railing, preparing for a nap. Missy waved at him and Nami glared at him. He glared right back and looked away.

"He's like a big green teddy-bear," said Missy, grinning.

Nami grimaced. "Zoro's not a teddy-bear," she said. They climbed the stairs to the front of the ship. "A tree, maybe. An impossible-to-uproot green tree."

"What?" said Missy.

"Nothing." Nami tossed her hair back. "He's just not like a teddy-bear."

"But he is! I can just picture myself cuddling up with him while he sleeps. And I'd put a piece of chocolate in his mouth!"

Nami stammered out a defensive response. "How... do you... know if he even likes chocolate? You don't know him."

"Well, I'd find out, now wouldn't I?" said Missy.

Nami frowned at the girl, before she spotted Sanji stepping out onto the upper-deck. Having a smoke while lunch simmered on the stove, he looked out at the view. The next day would be Valentine's day and Sanji couldn't wait to spend it with Nami and Robin. The two special ladies in his life that he alone would treat. Right there on the upper deck was where he would give them the most romantic dinner beneath the stars.

"Missy, I know you like Zoro," said Nami. "And I understand. Zoro is a warrior. He's very brave and a very good fighter. You'd be safe with him." Her heart secretly skipped a beat as she easily mentioned some of his assets; even so, the next words flowed just as freely and without any sugarcoating whatsoever. Not just for the sake of putting Missy off him. Nami would never pretend Zoro was anything other than what he was. "But he's a bit of a jerk. He's rude and just really... absentminded."

"That's okay," said Missy. "He's so handsome and strong and brave! He's perfect!"

"Yeeaah." Nami had trouble holding back the sarcasm, a little impatient with the girl ever since an unpleasant sensation had passed through her chest when catching sight of Missy pushed up against Zoro's side. She very well knew what that feeling was. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I know of someone else who isn't at all like Zoro, he's strong in his own way."

Missy didn't sound too interested but asked anyway. "Who?

"Sanji-kun." Nami looked at him so that Missy could follow her gaze. And she did.

"Is that him?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Nami smiled as Sanji happened to lean on his elbows in just the right way, lost in his own fantasies as a breeze rustled his blonde hair.

"He has nice hair," said Missy. "What's he like?"

"Sanji-kun? Sanji... Oh, I can't say it." Nami turned away from Missy and waited.

"What can't you say?" asked Missy, truly intrigued.

"Sanji loves with all his heart, Missy, and because of that, he's alone." Nami tone positively dripped with regret. "I really want him to have a date for Valentine's, but... I'm afraid he might not survive it."

Missy gasped. "Why not?" she asked.

"Well, you're very beautiful. Poor Sanji-kun wouldn't be able to breath in your company." Nami placed her hands on Missy's shoulders. "You could be the death of him."

"Death?! But I'd make him happy too, wouldn't I?"

"Yes. Very happy. And that's just the problem. He'd die happy. But he could still die." Nami released her.

"That's so sad... and romantic." Missy held her hands under her chin as she looked at Sanji, sorrow etched in her blue eyes. "He's all alone. And so special." Just as Nami started smiling triumphantly, did Missy's gaze shift to Zoro once more. "But I can't give up Zoro for Sanji. He saved my life."

Nami growled beneath her breath and immediately cut herself off with fingertips covering her mouth. There was that unpleasant sensation again.

=V=

After lunch, three crew members were kept behind and the rest thrown out of the galley, by Nami. Including the captain, who went off to play hide-and-seek with his fellow outcasts. Her confidant - the swordsman - was allowed to flop down on the green couch and listen to her proposal, occasionally rolling his one good eye at her romantic ramblings.

"It will be good, I think you two will enjoy yourselves," said Nami happily to Robin and Franky. They'd taken in every word she had said, but not too enthusiastically, she'd noted. Which made Nami imagine things. Like that Franky and Robin didn't want to have a romantic dinner with any blind dates because they really wanted to have them with each other. Zoro had noticed their discomfort as well but assumed they were only acting that way because Nami setting them up with blind dates was just weird. Sanji was a living breathing statue in the kitchen, who hadn't said anything at all since he'd heard that he'd be having dinner with his very own blind date.

"What's really going on, sis?" asked Franky.

"Nothing," said Nami rather innocently.

But the cyborg wouldn't leave it at that. "What are _you_ doing for Valentine's?" he asked.

"Me? I'll be making sure that everything goes according... that everything goes... smoothly." Before that came out sounding like spying, Nami quickly added more. "I'll make sure everyone gets to their dates and that the caterers are doing their jobs properly." She left out the bit about how she'd be extra vigilant seeing as it was her money being spent, but that didn't need to be mentioned. And yet, that's exactly what Franky thought of.

"So you're actually gonna pay –?"

"Nami-san, blind dates for the three of us?" said Robin, saving her. "If you're thanking us for something, then it's not necessary at all to go this far."

Nami shook her head. "It's not like that. It's Valentine's day. The one day in the year set aside just for romance. What's wrong with spending it with someone. Even someone you don't know? It'll be fun, trust me." Robin and Franky glanced at each other and Nami narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out that look exchanged between them. "So it's settled? she asked.

They nodded.

Zoro sighed.

=V=

"Zoro, you can't just break her heart," said Nami to him later as they waited on the bow for Missy's re-arrival. Missy had agreed to return that afternoon and give Sanji a chance. Of course, Nami wasn't stupid and knew she was mostly returning because of Zoro. Which was good, in a bad way.

"Of course I can," said Zoro, seated on the railing, lazily lifting a dumbbell with one hand to help him stay awake. Rather that than take his afternoon nap and be yelled awake by an impatient orange head. "It's simple. She'd move on to ero-cook."

Nami shook her head. "Missy _'_ s infatuatedwith _you_. She won't just _move_ on to the next guy on the ship." she said, waving her hand at the rest of the ship. "Don't you understand anything? You have to wean her off you."

" _Wean_?" said Zoro, pumping his biceps.

"Yeah." Nami spotted Missy in the distance and blocked Zoro's lifting with one hand. "Put that down, Zoro. I don't want Missy losing her mind seeing you like that." Zoro rose from the railing. Obviously the cook was the one that needed to be watched. He dropped the dumbbells on the floor. "And," said Nami, making her way past him, "don't pull out any swords."

"Swords?" asked Zoro, startling Nami, who stopped moving.

The natural thought had just passed through her head and somehow flowed out of her mouth. "Yeah. _She_ might like that," she said insistently. Missy could like that. It was possible. Sure it was. Nami fled.

The moment Missy made it back on board, lead by Nami, did she hurry up to Zoro. "Hi, Zoro, did you have a nice lunch?" she asked with glowing eyes and blushing cheeks. Nami stood quietly in the background keeping an eye on things, and Zoro's gaze reached her from over the blonde's head. Her sword comment was still fresh in his mind. All Nami did was blink as she wondered what that look was about.

He answered Missy with a grunt, taking his gaze off Nami and checking that his sash was securely tied around his waist. The next thing Zoro knew, hands were clutching his arm and Missy was lovingly staring into his one eye. "Oi, what are you doing?" he asked.

Before she herself could even think of what _she_ was doing, Nami rushed forward and snatched Missy's hands from Zoro. Soft hair brushed against his chest and nose, blocking his view as Nami was suddenly standing between him and the girl, forcing Missy to back away.

"Missy, remember what I said," she said. "Just watch Sanji-kun from here."

Missy folded her arms. "Why can't I just meet him already?" she asked, tapping her foot on the wooden deck. She didn't even know what Sanji looked like from close up. She didn't even know what his voice sounded like, or if he smelled. As she stood there, nothing about the man named Sanji compared to the handsome hero Nami was keeping her from.

Zoro tried to back out of the tiny space he and Nami were sharing. The weather that day wasn't exactly scorching, but his temperature was slowly starting to rise to uncomfortable levels. Swiftly Nami slipped a hand behind herself and grabbed onto his sash, causing Zoro to bump into her back. She gasped at the feel of him, but very quickly regained her composure. "Missy, I told you, Sanji-kun is too fragile," she said. "You can only meet him when you have your date."

Missy sighed.

Laughter rang out next to the ship; it was Luffy. Flustered Zoro was released as Nami took a peek and then ushered Missy closer to the railing where she could spy on Sanji, who had returned from doing some shopping. Missy watched Sanji as he watched over Luffy and Usopp as they watched where they were treading carrying boxes of supplies.

Zoro sat on the railing, a distance away, inhaling much needed air as he dared to glimpse at Nami, who was very focused on Missy and had probably thought nothing of the contact they had just shared. Looking up, he happened to see Chopper on the upper-deck, peeking through the bars of the railing. No. Wait. He was working on his plants. But hadn't he just been peeking through the bars? "I'm seeing things," said Zoro, touching his forehead, to – for the first time in his life – check his temperature.

Observing Sanji from a distance was sort of working, because Missy started asking questions, like, does he always yell that way. Does he always wear a suit. Does he ever show his other eye. Does he always walk around with a cigarette. The questions kept coming, and it seemed more like she was showing interest only to please Nami. Which had Nami coming after Zoro again.

"Zoro, like I said before, you'll have to let her down slowly. Don't just break her heart or she'll run. Just watch what you do."

"When did this become about me?" he asked, glaring warily at her from the corner of his eye.

Nami folded her arms. "Uh, how about you failing to mention to the girl from the start that the date wasn't with you?"

"So much for helping someone," he said, folding his own arms.

"Helping me?" asked Nami. "Since when do you help me?"

"You've been nagging only to me about this dumb Valentine's stuff. I had no choice but to help you."

"Yeah, right," she said. "You didn't seem to be hating our walk into town this morning. And what about your precious sake?"

Zoro rose to his feet, facing her. He smirked as he brought his face closer to hers, with Nami standing firm and looking him in the eye. "The sake's the ultimate prize for putting up with you, woman," he said. "That, and getting you to shut up."

"My _prince_ ," she said sarcastically and Zoro's heartbeat thundered in his chest.

A loud clearing of a throat, nearby, reminded Zoro and Nami of the situation at hand. Suspicious blue eyes darted between them. Zoro pulled his face back, and Nami blinked blankly. "Is there something going on between you two?" asked the blonde.

Nami's startled gaze swiftly met with Zoro's, and then shot back to the clearly upset blonde. "Missy, of course there's nothing going on," she said, having a bit of trouble getting oxygen into her lungs. "Now, where's Sanji-ku –?"

"Zoro?" Missy wasn't letting up.

"Do I look crazy to you?" he said quietly, and really believed she would say 'yes'.

But Missy seemed to accept his answer as her tensed shoulders visibly relaxed. "Oh," she said.

Nami thought bitterly to herself that she couldn't have asked for a better response from him. "What did you think of Sanji-kun, Missy?" she asked.

"He's... short-tempered," said Missy, drifting closer to Zoro.

Nami plastered her palm against her forehead. Of course Missy would have that image of him. She'd only witnessed Sanji's natural impatience with males. The last thing she could show her was Sanji's natural reaction to females

Zoro smirked. "Yeah, the cook's not much to talk about," he said arrogantly, and, standing next to Nami, was immediately elbowed in the abdomen. A startled Missy gasped at her actions, hands covering her mouth.

First Nami had to worry about Zoro being too harsh with Missy, now she had to worry about what he said about Sanji to Missy. Her scary glare burned into his good eye. _"But?"_ she said to Zoro.

" _But_... he's... there if you're hungry," he said, straightening up and rubbing his abdomen.

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Oh." It didn't go unnoticed by Missy that Zoro didn't do much in retaliation against the blow Nami had dealt him. All he did was frown her way, to show his disapproval. They were very close, it seemed. Missy came to stand on Zoro's other side, feeling left out. "So he's a chef?" she asked, eyes running down the swordsman's taller, broader form.

Zoro smirked. "He's a chef and fights also. But I'm the better fighter."

Nami turned to face him, fists on her hips. And Zoro added some more. " _But_... _maybe_ he'll make a... _good_ date." Zoro just could not and would not say that Sanji was better at anything that he was. Even a date.

Missy was staring and very close to sniffing Zoro's clothes when an idea hit Nami. "Missy, come with me." The girl's wrist was grabbed and, she, swiftly snatched away from Zoro.

He remained behind. What could Nami have hidden up her sleeve now?

In her room, Nami pulled out and held on display a red dress she'd been thinking of throwing out and now wanted Missy to wear. A long satin red dress with a very high slit. A definite show stopper. The last time she'd worn it, she'd tricked quite a nice amount of treasure out of an unsuspecting pirate keeping guard over stolen loot. She also recalled Sanji losing blood at the sight of her and needing rest afterwards. Maybe the same could happen this time. Missy stared at the the dress. Not smiling, not jumping up and down with joy.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"It's so..."

Nami narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"It's so daring. I've never worn anything like this before." Missy tenderly touched the dress as if her fingertips could harm it.

"Oh," said Nami. "Well, go on the date with Sanji-kun and you can wear it."

Missy turned away from her, shaking her head and risking Nami's inevitable wrath. "I can't do that, Nami. I'm sorry, but I can't go on a date with Sanji. I only want Zoro."

Instead of a major blow-up that was expected to follow that announcement, there was only a sigh from Nami. The time had arrived to come clean with the girl. No way had Zoro ever been promised to her. That belief had to be crushed. "Missy, it's either a date with Sanji or no date at all," she said.

Missy spun around. "You can't... You can't say that Zoro won't agree to go on a date with me," she said obstinately, even though she didn't have anything to prove otherwise.

"Yes, I can. "Nami stepped closer. "Zoro has no interest in going on a date. Period. The only reason he brought you here was because I wanted a date for Sanji-kun."

Tears welled up in Missy's eyes and Nami felt for the girl. But the truth had to be told. "I don't want any date with anyone else!" Predictably Missy made to flee.

But Nami stuck an arm out. "Hold it," she said, and Missy actually stopped. As a precaution, Nami had come up with a back up plan just for that situation. Missy was about to flee and the one thing that would keep her around was Nami's only bargaining chip. "How about a date with each of them?"

"Both?" said Missy in a little voice as she turned to Nami.

"Hm." Nami nodded. "You can sit with Zoro for a few minutes." Missy eyes widened with glee and she excitedly began inhaling air. "But _only_ if you agree to have dinner with Sanji-kun after," said Nami clearly.

Missy jumped up and down. "I can sit with both of them?! Zoro first?! YES! YES! EVERYONE WINS!"

"Yeeaah," said Nami.

"I have to go on a date with her?!" Zoro was seated on the lawn under a tree as Nami towered over him with her jeans-covered legs.

"It's only for a few minutes," she said.

"The hell do I have to do that for?" he asked.

"I told her the truth. That you'd never go on a date with her."

"What? I thought you said not to break her heart," said Zoro.

Nami sighed and allowed herself to breath. "It was different, because it came from me. And I could strike a deal with her."

"What's the deal?" asked Zoro with caution.

"She gets to sit with you for a few minutes. But then she has to have dinner with Sanji-kun."

"Oh." His strained features relaxed and he stood up. "That sounds okay."

" _Okay?"_ said Nami, wanting to laugh as she turned and walked to the railing.

"How's it not okay? And why are _you_ upset?" asked Zoro grumpily as he followed. " _I'm_ the one who has to sit with her."

"Because I don't think she'll want to let you go," Nami said, stopping at the railing, bitterness clear in her voice.

Zoro scoffed, resting one elbow on it and facing her. "She'll have no choice," he said.

"Don't underestimate what the heart wants, Zoro. And her heart wants you." Nami made eye-contact with him. "It wants you _bad_."

"You're really worried about this," he said.

"It pays to be cautious. Always."

"Well, she can't have me," he said with certainty.

Nami raised her chin in his direction. "But that's where you're wrong, Zoro. She _will_ have you," she said defiantly.

Zoro's gaze settled on her lips for a moment, drifting up to her eyes. If any woman could have him, it would be… Zoro blinked, focusing on what she had said. "Hm?"

"You'll be her Valentine," said Nami. She didn't much enjoy wording it that way, but it was true.

Zoro scoffed at that and leant the other elbow onto the railing as well, looking out at the ocean. Nami followed his move, doing the same. _"Valentine,"_ he said with disdain.

Nami wasn't surprised. It wasn't just being Missy's Valentine that had him looking down on that word. "Don't worry, it will only last a few minutes. You can do it." Her bland teasing contained no hint of amusement. It was her way of expressing her bitterness over that date. As well as Zoro's utter lack of feeling for any of those kinds of things.

"I don't wanna do it," Zoro said. "Maybe it's okay for you, but it feels like lying to me."

"It'll be over before you know it. You'll give Missy and me what we want. And then it'll be just you and your sake. Everyone will be happy," said Nami.

"You don't sound very happy," he said.

And Nami quickly shrugged, trying to cover up her disappointment. "I don't like it when things go beyond my control," she said. "This was supposed to just be about getting Franky and Robin together to – "

"To prove your right," said Zoro with a firm nod.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Get off my case, Zoro." She shook her head, clenching her teeth. "I somehow feel like Missy's running the show."

"Don't worry so much. She has no control. You'll get what you want. You always do."

"Not always," she said under her breath, scraping a spot of the railing with a fingernail.

And Zoro smiled slightly. She was some force to be reckoned with, but sometimes, even Nami lost. Her admittance reminded him of a more vulnerable side to her that he rarely saw. "Where will you be?" he asked, drawing her out of her miseries and getting her focused back on the plan. "While the dates are going on." At least he knew she wouldn't be with the cook on that night. That was one good thing that had come out of Nami's plans. It had squashed Sanji's plans for that dinner he had been going on about.

"Keeping an eye on the dates, of course," she said.

The thought secretly bugged Zoro that this one time he would be allowing himself to go on a date, Nami had to be the one arranging it. Of course she would be the one to get him to do something like that. But he would never have thought that she'd get him to do it with someone else. You didn't carry around a flicker of something inside of you for one person, without wanting to act on it at least once. That opportunity never came to him. Most days he was too busy caught between not giving a damn about what she wanted, and having to give a damn about what she wanted.

And Nami never showed any real signs of wanting him. Earlier, she had stepped between him and Missy, when the girl had clung to him. But why? Only to protect her plan. He was her bargaining chip; her confidant. Her possession. A means to an end and nothing more. If Missy got clingy during their date, maybe she'd come between them again. Zoro much preferred she did. Even if it was only to save her precious plan.

Nami pictured Zoro sitting there on deck with his reward – sake – not giving a damn what night it was. She'd actually gotten him to do something so out of character as agreeing to be someone's Valentine. And it had to go and be some stranger's. A girl who didn't know anything about him. Who put him up on some pedestal he might easily fall off of if she gave him the time.

Nami knew what a jerk he was, what a hero he was. How flawed and yet just right he was... for herself. But in no way could she ever express what she felt so easily the way Missy could. Stuck somewhere between being his friend, his enemy sometimes. And never daring to be more. Thanks to her plotting and scheming, he was to be someone else's date. It boggled her mind how she had ended up stabbing herself in the back that way when doing something so minuscule as playing matchmaker to Franky and Robin.

Zoro and Nami both groaned and dropped their chins into a palm, unaware of the other's true misery.

"You'll be watching us, too?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she said, just as quietly as they gloomily stared off into nothingness while the sun set. A sharp contrast to the evening before, when Nami had smiled and dreamed, and Zoro had scoffed. The plan now vexed Nami, because of Missy, and Zoro found himself invested in the plan, to help her. Sudden commotion, next to him had them straightening up and looking that way. The sound of covered wood hitting uncovered wood? "Brook?" The lanky skeleton looked up at Nami, having finished taking a hard tumble down the stairs by landing at their feet.

"Did you trip?" asked Zoro.

"Uh, Nami-san, Zoro-san," said the skeleton, looking like a rag doll that had been dropped onto the grass, limbs splayed out in odd positions. "I think... dinner could be ready."

Zoro and Nami nodded and climbed the stairs to the galley. Brook sighed, letting his bony chin sink into the grass.

=V=

Before bedtime, that night, the eager navigator cornered each of her three targets, to check if they were still going on their dates. Sanji was on cloud nine. Franky and Robin were very accepting, which didn't please Nami at all. It wasn't long before she was confiding in Zoro all the way up in the crow's nest. "They're so... comfortable. They're not even protesting anymore."

"Guess you were wrong then," said Zoro, putting away his sets of weights after a workout session, annoying Nami even further. There was no way that comment wasn't deliberate.

"We'll see about that," she said and made to leave.

"Oi. So, tomorrow night, I'm meeting Missy here on the ship, right?" Zoro asked. They hadn't exactly straightened that detail out.

"Here? Yes," said Nami unenthusiastically.

"And then you're taking her to Sanji?"

Nami nodded as Zoro picked up a towel. She forced her gaze off all the sweat-glistened skin and stuck it to the wall. She would be keeping an eye on those few minutes Missy had with him, but Zoro would still be someone else's date. Somebody's date... If she couldn't prevent it, surely there had to be some way she could capitalise on it. It wasn't a complete date. Just a few minutes... and then he'd be free. Free. Could she dare try something? Her eyes narrowed as the plotting began.

"Nami?"

She looked over at him. "Hm?"

Zoro was wiping his chest. "You were just standing there, staring at the wall as if had done something to you. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"On second thought, Zoro," she said and quickly blurted out the rest of her words as she stepped onto the ladder. "Until further notice, your date with Missy has been moved to another location." Nami disappeared through the hole in the floor before he could ask any questions.

Zoro walked forward, towel in hand, brows raised. Up until that point, he had known everything about her plan. But she had just gone and changed things, leaving him in the dark.

=V=

The next evening – Valentine's evening – rolled around and those meeting dates prepared to leave the ship before the sun would set. Sanji had doted over his favourite ladies for most of the day, to make sure they knew that he didn't care any less now that he would be going on a date with another. Nami had disappeared into the nearby woods, a few times, to oversee the setting up of the dinner venues. And, to Zoro's utter humiliation, wouldn't disclose where he would now be meeting Missy. Everyone else had received written instructions on where to meet their dates. All he knew was that he'd be meeting her in the woods as well. Not even being her trusty confidant would have Nami letting Zoro walk off into that woods on his own.

"And... it's done," said Usopp from where he stood on a stool, finished tying the bowtie around Franky's large neck.

Franky turned to the mirror and admired his tuxedo-clad reflection. "This is suuuper classy, hey, bro?"

Usopp nodded, stepping down and putting the stool aside. "You got that right, Franky. You clean up real nice. Captain Usopp declares that you're all ready for your date."

"Well, then I'm on my way." Franky headed for the door but stopped and frowned. "I didn't forget anything, did I, long-nose? I feel like I forgot something."

"Well, you're on your way to meet a woman, and you've got pants on. I think you're covered, Franky."

The shipwright nodded and they laughed.

Against the foremast sat Zoro with arms folded, waiting on Nami, who would escort him to where he would meet Missy. Franky came by in his large tux and nodded his way. "Zoro-bro."

"Robo."

Seconds later Sanji came by, smoking a cigarette, all dressed up in a tuxedo, a bouquet of red roses cradled in one arm. "Oi, marimo, watch over our precious ladies – Nami-san and Robin-chan," he said, still blissfully unaware of Robin's date.

"Whatever, cook. They can take care of themselves," said Zoro lazily.

"Even on Valentine's day are you insensitive to their needs. When are you gonna change for the better, shitty swordsman?"

Zoro had nothing to say, nothing to defend to the cook. He was the one helping Nami, not Sanji. Taking care of her needs just fine. Somewhere in the back of his brain the thought of how comfortable he was with that idea, bothered him just a tiny bit. Who was being possessive now?

Usopp came running out of the men's-quarters with a box of chocolates in hand. "Franky, you forgot the chocolates!"

"He left already," said Zoro.

The sniper ran back into the men's-quarters and then came out with written directions in hand. "Oh, that's not far," he said to himself and left the ship to find the cyborg.

Zoro sighed. "'the hell is that woman? I would have found my way just fine with or without written directions. At least she's not making me wear a monkey suit. Oh right, I'm not supposed to look good tonight." Not that he believed one suddenly looked better when wearing a monkey suit. But women seemed to like it. Zoro stood up straightened his yukata and slipped his three swords onto his waist. His back straightened proudly and his arms folded over his chest. "Who ever needed a monkey suit to look good. I picked up a girl by just asking a question. Hmph." What sounded like a door creaking nearby caught Zoro's attention, and just when he looked over at the door of the aquarium, did it shut closed. Zoro frowned.

"And what will you be doing during our dates, Nami-san?" asked Robin, standing by the dressing table mirror in their room, running her fingers through her long dark hair.

"I'll be having dinner," said Nami absentmindedly, peaking through the porthole. Sanji had left the ship already, so it was safe for Robin to leave.

"Alone?"

"I don't have a date, if that's what you mean. Okay, Robin, the coast is clear. Sanji-kun has left." Nami turned around and smiled at the picture before her, Robin clad in long, dark blue chiffon, ready for her date with Franky. "You look beautiful, Robin," she said and her friend smiled in return. Nami believed beyond belief that they wanted to have that dinner together. And she was happy to make it possible for them. Happy too that she would be proven right. "Well, enjoy your evening!" She slipped out the door and rushed down the stairs where Zoro was waiting. "Let's go, Zoro." She walked right past him, taking the lead as Zoro pulled his gaze from the aquarium door he had been keeping an eye on.

"Oi, everything going to plan?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to see. Oh." Nami stopped and faced him. "Zoro."

"Huh?"

"You. Sake. Me. Win. Understand?"

Zoro grunted out agreement. "I'll get the job done."

Nami only blinked and walked.

=V=

"A tent?" Two waiters, one woman with badly dyed purple hair, and a guy with glasses stood under a marquee beside a white tent. A cooking fire was set up, ready to heat an already prepared meal. Zoro was very puzzled as to why he and Missy's date had been upgraded from a ship's deck to a tent with food and waiters.

"This is my tent," said Nami, and Zoro's booted feet became rooted to one spot.

"Yours?"

She stopped as well. "Yeah."

Zoro knew very well that everyone in tents were having dates. So if that was Nami's tent, then... "Since when are you having a date too? I didn't know you were planning on –?"

"No, I don't have a date, idiot," she said with raised brows, and went inside.

"... Oh." The waiters' unreadable eyes were on him, and Zoro followed Nami inside before his cheeks turned an embarrassing colour.

"I needed a so called 'base of operations' I can work from," she said inside. "This way I can have dinner _and_ be in walking distance of the two tents." To Zoro, the world had suddenly becoming nothing more than a cosy few feet of feathery white cloud surrounding he and Nami. She looked at the way he was staring. Did that mean he liked what he saw? "Zoro."

"Hm?" He eventually met her enquiring gaze and blinked. "Walking distance, yeah."

Nami continued, not knowing what to make of his silence. "Well, once Missy is with Sanji-kun, I'll check on Franky and Robin. Then I can relax."

That sounded pretty lonely to Zoro. But Nami was fiercely independent, and it didn't seem so strange for her to be sitting alone in a tent on Valentine's. Especially when she called it her 'base of operations'. In front of them, everything was set up. One table; two glasses; one bottle of sake. Two chairs, and a slender vase with a single rose. A vague smile just barely pulled at the corners of Zoro's mouth as he liked what he saw, and it spread wider when he saw another five bottles of sake standing on a table nearby. He was loving that tent. Zoro grabbed the single bottle by the vase, dropping himself down in one of the chairs.

"You better take it easy with that," said Nami.

He poured happily. "I don't get drunk."

"That's not what I mean. That's your sake," she said.

"Huh?" Zoro looked up, horrified.

Nami sat down in the other chair and placed her elbows on the table. "Okay. Listen up, Zoro. This girl is meant to be Sanji-kun's date. Remember that. Don't make her laugh or anything, she's already got a thing for you. I want you to make it easy for her to walk away."

He grunted impatiently. There were more important matters at hand. "This is _all_ the sake I'm getting?" he asked.

Nami nodded. "Remember, don't insult Sanji-kun. Not once."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm supposed to share _my_ sake with her?"

"GET HER TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOU, ZORO. I'M SERIOUS."

"Alright, woman!"

Zoro downed a glass, with Nami taking the time to watch and throw a mocking grimace his way from across the small table. He pictured her hearing beli falling from his pockets with that single glass. If he didn't get the job done, would Nami charge him for what he had drunk? Well, he would just have to succeed. Besides, how hard would it be? Missy would get her few minutes with him. So, of course, she'd be happy and go have the date with Sanji, and he would get his sake.

Seconds passed, and it did not go unnoticed by Zoro that he and Nami were sitting in silence, with a red rose between them. He looked into her eyes as he sipped slowly. Only because of some elaborate scheming and plotting would something like that ever happen. The moment came to an abrupt end as Nami seemed to suddenly realise the picture they made. "I have to go." He watched her jump up and leave without another word, the curtain draping closed behind her, leaving him in the now very quiet tent. Zoro poured another drink.

Walking away, Nami chided herself for having sat down at that table with Zoro. Peeking at him over that red rose had made her forget herself. She'd only sat down to brief him on the date, but it had turned into much more. It had felt so natural to be there with him, like that. She couldn't afford to give anything away. It would ruin her plans. With Zoro now safely in place, she hurried to Franky and Robin's tent, to see how things were going.

Meanwhile, Missy arrived at the 'base of operations' and used a small tent set up behind, to change into the red dress. Zoro was waiting, ready to take her on and get the farce of a date over with. When the curtain was pushed aside and Missy entered the tent, Zoro stopped drinking and sat staring.

=V=

"Thanks, bro. I knew I'd forgotten something, hadn't I?" asked Franky as he patted the box of chocolates on the table, that Usopp had brought him. "Almost I would have had nothing to give the lovely lady."

Usopp smirked, standing behind the other chair across the table from Franky that he wouldn't dare sit in. Franky's date would arrive at any second. "How do you know she's lovely?" he asked,

"Doesn't matter. I'll give her a suuuper evening, bro. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together."

With his long nose, the sniper sniffed the air appreciatively. "Mmmm, that food outside smells great." It paid to have long nostrils.

"I wonder what it is. Nami-sis really took care of things."

"I wondered about that, Franky. Why is Nami doing all of this?" Usopp asked with narrowed eyes. "It's not like her to arrange dates and spend money on you."

The shipwright shook his head. "I don't know, bro. She wouldn't tell us the real reason. And I rather said yes than no. But, hey, maybe she just wants to see me happy."

Usopp and Franky looked at each other and then broke out laughing. When their cheerful laughter subsided, they heard what sounded like a wolf whistle coming from outside. And then the yelling of a very familiar voice.

" _ **KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**_

The sudden exclamation from a male followed. _**"OW!"**_

Usopp gasped. "Nami." Immediately he threw himself under the table.

"What are you doing, long-nose?" asked Franky with raised brows.

The sniper stuck his head out from beneath the table cloth. "If Nami finds me here in that mood, Franky, she'll kill me. Chopper and Brook and Luffy and I were warned to stay far away from the woods tonight!"

Franky grinned.

Outside, Nami towered over one of his waiters, where he sat on the ground, a lump of pain showing clearly through his perfectly groomed raven hair. "Whistle at me like that again and you're fired," she said and stepped over his long legs to get to the tent

"Scary boss lady," said the waiter, mouthing the words silently to his stocky partner standing beside him.

Nami pushed aside the curtain and frowned as she surveyed the inside of the tent with her gaze.

"Hey, Nami-sis," said Franky from the table. "What brings you here?" Under the table, Usopp cringed when Nami took a while to answer. Did she know he was there? Was she sniffing him out?

"Just checking if... Are you still waiting for Ro…. for your date to show up?" she asked

"Yeah," said Franky with a nod.

What was keeping Robin? Nami sighed. "She'll probably be here soon," she said. "Have a nice dinner, Franky." With that, Nami left, passing the shocked waiter without a second glance. He sat, nursing his lump as he dared not open his mouth again. But he did dare to stare. He couldn't help it.

"You can come out now, bro," said Franky.

Usopp crawled out and sat on the floor. "Phew," he said.

=V=

In Nami's 'base of operations':

Zoro hadn't said anything since she'd walked in, so Missy was the first to speak. "Do you like it?" she asked and took a step forward, blushing as the material slipped away so eagerly, revealing much of her left thigh to the quiet swordsman. "This is Nami's dress. She was _kind_ enough to lend it to me." Missy wasn't pretending anymore. Nami openly resented her for not just going along with her plans, so there was no love lost between the two of them. It was a wonder she had even let her wear her dress. There had to be a reason for that. But Missy didn't care. Not in Zoro's presence. Quickly, she sat down at the table, feeling more comfortable with the table cloth covering her leg, and glowed with happiness as Zoro gazed at her so... hungrily.

Since Missy's arrival, Zoro hadn't been able to think of anything but what she was wearing. And now he understood why that dress had made his mind freeze for a moment. It was Nami's. That red dress she had worn not so long ago. He couldn't remember when exactly, but he remembered the dress clearly. Nami's wardrobe usually left nothing but a blur in his memory. The less material, the bigger the blur. But not with that dress.

Outside the tent, Nami returned from her visit to Franky and ignored the two waiters staring at her as she openly began spying on Zoro and Missy through a space in the curtain. Breathing heavily after her little sprint. The date was very much in progress and Nami began counting the minutes to when she could go in there and break it up. It seemed Missy was quite fine with doing all the talking while Zoro stared at her, not doing his part at all. Actually stared. And the truth hit Nami like a sudden kick to the gut. Missy in that dress was having an effect on him.

 _Sunset was when he had seen her in it..._

 _Nami had come up the stairs to the galley where he'd been standing with most of the crew. She had started dishing out orders before the crew were to go somewhere, and then had checked if blood had spilled on the dress after the cook had suffered a bleeding nose at the sight of her. There'd been a breeze that evening that had stirred Nami's orange locks. To Zoro, she had not only looked like a true force to be reckoned with. She was a scorching flame that no one could deny. Maybe not even him._

"Well? Aren't you going to pour me some sake?"

Zoro's confused gaze settled on Missy's face and then on the unused glass she was turning upright. Time had come to share. Zoro gripped onto the bottle, more to hold it close than preparing to fill her glass. "Do you even like sake?" he asked.

Missy blushed. "Actually, I've never drunk alcohol before. Is it nice?"

Zoro shrugged. " _I_ like it," he said.

"Sooo?" She held out the glass.

But Zoro kept the bottle plastered to the table, focused on the mission again. The wrong girl sat before him, dressed in a dress he pictured someone else in. A girl he had to wean off him. "Missy, you _are_ gonna have dinner with the ero... with the cook, right?" he asked.

"What?" Missy's voice started quivering, the sake forgotten. "Why would you want that? Don't you like me, Zoro?" There she sat all dressed up in a daring red dress, she had truly believed had won Zoro over.

Zoro grimaced as her eyes began to water. "Don't cry, woman, I was just saying –"

" – that you don't want to have dinner with me. Just like Nami doesn't want me to have dinner with you. Why is that such a bad thing?"

"I didn't say it was bad. It's just... I'm not used to this kinda stuff and –" Zoro sighed heavily, about to admit that Sanji was good at that sort of thing. But before he could finish, Missy interrupted.

"Oh! You're not? Oh, that's okay! I'll make it better!" Suddenly that red dress was coming at Zoro, who wondered what it felt like.

And Missy was in his lap.

"Woman!" Zoro was a little late catching up, the dress completely forgotten now. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Missy hugged him really tightly. "Oh Zoro, I only want to be with you!"

Nami's eyes had just about fallen out of her head. Her mouth was open, ready for a scream; fingers were ready to pull out long blonde hair. She had said that Missy could sit _with_ Zoro, not on top of him. Zoro's one good eye was not far from falling out either as he leant back as far as he could, which only gave Missy more room to sit comfortably in the meagre space between the table and his front. Missy brought her face close to Zoro's, bit her bottom lip and then moved in for a kiss.

"MISSY!"

Nami stood in the entrance, angrily pinning the curtain to the side with one hand. Behind her the two waiters were taking a peek inside the tent. " _Nami_ , is something _wrong_?" asked Missy, not surprised at all that yet again the orange-haired woman was coming between her and Zoro.

Nami nodded. "Time's up," she said and walked inside, dropping the curtain in front of the peeping waiters.

Zoro couldn't keep his eye off her, even as Missy gazed deeply into that eye, his face cupped in her hands. Nami had actually stopped the kiss from happening. But probably for her plan. "Okay, but first I want a kiss from Zoro," said Missy softly.

Nami calmly folded her arms. "That was _not_ mentioned in our deal," she said firmly, feeling physically ill as she saw how close Missy's lips remained to Zoro's.

"But it's valid nonetheless," said Missy, thankfully turning her face to Nami. But her hands were still there, thumbs stroking corners of lips they had no business stroking.

"How so?"

"This is a Valentine date, Nami. A kiss would be quite fitting _,_ " said Missy.

Nami had to give her that. She had a point. "Fine," she said with a sigh. And Zoro sucked in a breath. No way was he letting Nami pimp him out that way. But before he could protest, did Nami continue. "If you want to be kissed so badly, then have Sanji-kun kiss you."

And Missy's eyes narrowed instantly. Nami caught the sudden suspicious glare aimed at her. The girl let go of Zoro's face and rested her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong, Nami?" she asked. "What's the _real_ reason I can't have a kiss with Zoro?"

Nami blinked uncertainly at Missy. Had she given something away? For a brief moment did she hesitate before her steely resolve returned, full-force. "Let's go," she said.

Missy blinked. "Go?" She rose from Zoro's lap and the swordsman swiftly tucked that lap underneath that table. "Wait a minute. I'm supposed to _go_ to Sanji? I thought he was coming here," said Missy.

Nami shook her head.

Missy pointed to the entrance of the tent. "Then why are there – ?" Two waiters stood outside with food. If she and Sanji were not eating there, then who were? Her eyes widened as she put two and two together in her head. "Wait. You're planning on –" Missy turned to Zoro. His questioning gaze clearly showed that he knew of nothing she was getting at. This was the only Valentine, let alone date she would ever have with Zoro, and she couldn't stand the thought of stepping aside so another girl could swoop in and take her place. Missy moved over to her chair. "NO," she said, fists clenched.

Nami plastered her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. _No_. I was promised a date and you gave me this dress to wear. So I'm going to have my date, dammit!"

"You agreed to a split date. And I gave you the dress so you'd look nice for Sanji-kun, _NOT_ ZORO!"

Missy scoffed. "Sanji, Sanji, Sanji. If Sanji's so great, then why don't _you_ go have dinner with him, huh, Nami? _You_ obviously think the world of him."

A silent Zoro's wary gaze drifted to Nami's face. He wanted answers just as much as Missy did. Missy had no idea about why Sanji needed to have a date, but it had become tiring hearing the cook mentioned so many times, to both of them.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," said the navigator. "If you're not going to do what you were supposed to do, then I want you gone!" Of course she revealed nothing.

The blonde placed a hand on the table. "I think you should back off, Nami. You don't want me to have to..."

Nami narrowed her eyes. "Have to _what_?"

Suddenly Zoro's bottle of sake was in Missy's hand, and the swordsman's eye widened. He shot out a hand of caution. "Oi! Watch it with that!"

" - spill sake all over this dress," said Missy, daring Nami to do something.

Even Zoro wasn't happy hearing that and he definitely didn't want to lose sake that way. He looked to see what Nami would do about it.

Nami was done playing nice. First the girl dared to abuse her generosity. And now she threatened to ruin something of hers. All she had to do was leave Zoro and go to Sanji. Was that so much to ask? "Okay. That's it!" She inhaled a deep breath. "THROW HER OUT, ZORO!"

Now Zoro was not interested in that date at all. And he was even less interested in getting forceful with a girl he didn't care about one way or the other. So all he did was say, "Huh?"

Zoro's refusal to obey Nami had Missy smiling at him and holding the bottle to her chest as if it was him. "Oh Zoro," she said.

And Nami capitalised on her distraction by quickly grabbing a fistful of the girl's hair. "Let's go, Missy!" she said and the stumbling blonde somehow dumped the bottle onto the table, protesting loudly.

"Ow! Let go!"

The bottle fell on its side, about to spill its contents, but, swiftly, did the green-haired swordsman grab it with one firm hand and set it up straight. He looked at the curtain. What had just happened?

Out back, by the changing tent, Nami stopped and pulled the dress off the blonde, who instantly shrieked. She wasn't going to risk any chance of Missy damaging something of hers out of spite, and pointed at the changing tent. "Get dressed and leave."

Missy had had enough. "Why don't you just say you were jealous?"

Nami raised her brows in denial. "What? Of you?"

"You say you wanted me to have dinner with Sanji, but I think the most important thing was getting me _away_ from Zoro!"

"You were messing up my plans!" said Nami. "You were supposed to go to Sanji." Sure Nami had wanted her away from Zoro for other reasons too, which, she very well knew, were messing with her own judgement if she was letting Missy go so easily, but that aside, Missy had refused to carry on her part of the deal.

"What are your plans _really_?" asked the blonde. "Why did you get this tent and food and waiters?" Nami moved to say something, but... "I was supposed to meet Sanji somewhere else. If I had gone to Sanji then Zoro would have been left here alone with all of _this_." She waved her hand at the tent. "Can you say you wouldn't join him?" Missy's sharp intuition impressed Nami and had her quite stunned as her secret plan was suddenly being told back to her. Only the waiters knew who were to have dinner in that tent. When she didn't respond, Missy continued. "I asked you if there was something going on. You said no. Probably just to get me to do want you wanted." She snatched up her clothes from the changing tent and more accusations followed. "All I wanted was a goodbye kiss from Zoro, but you couldn't even let me have it!" Nami stiffened and her teeth clenched as she stood firm on that matter. "If you don't have feelings for him, then why was that so much to ask?" Missy made to leave but turned to Nami one last time. "Get your priorities straight!" She stormed off into the dark woods, dressed in only her underwear.

Barely breathing, Nami remained standing on the same spot, with her dress in her arms. She looked at the tent, a few feet away, painfully aware that Zoro could have heard all that. But that didn't matter. She ran a hand over the dress. Along the way she had lost her focus with being jealous and possessive. So much that she had actually tried to squeeze some romance out of her plan for herself. Romance that she probably wouldn't have gotten.

Nami agreed with Missy, she had to straighten out her priorities. And that meant ensuring Franky and Robin's date went ahead as planned. The rest didn't matter. Making a move to go change, a minor rustling in the bush nearby had her stopping and listening. Only silence followed, so Nami dismissed it, thinking it probably was some small forest animal.

When changed, she stopped by the waiters to hand over last instructions. "I won't be eating here after all," she said. Nami glanced at the curtained entrance of the tent. "If he asks about the food, serve him. But –" Nami looked them directly in the eye, "under no circumstances do you tell him that we would have had dinner together. Are we clear?"

The waiters nodded quickly. "Yes," they said in unison.

With a last glance at the tent, Nami kept her chin up and walked away.

=V=

 **A/N: OMG was I tempted to include a kiss in that crow's nest scene. Or at least some closer contact. I was tempted! ;D**

 **I've been really bad at responding to reviews these days, having other things going on in my life. So, a quick thank you to my reviewers. I appreciate you! To my guest reviewer of my most recent one-shot: Thanks for pointing that out. I'll see about those feelings. :)**

 **Till next time.**

 **-n3**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece.**

 **A/N: Hello, people:). Sorry for the length of time it took me to put this up. Unfortunately, I've gone and done what I didn't want to do, I've divided this story into three parts. May was not a good month, healthwise. When I finally did feel better, I ended up right back in that editing nightmare, lol. So that's why I'm not posting everything today. Just a piece so you know I'm still working on it and that there will be an ending to this. This definitely makes for lighter reading! Thanks, reviewers:), I thoroughly enjoyed hearing your thoughts and your feelings about the characters, and so on. My umm... second-last guest reviewer, you really had me cracking up with all your questions and guessing, lol. I'm still laughing. And yes, those VegetaBuls are really good for you;). Maybe I should have gone looking for some of those, last month!**

 **I got some mixed opinions about Missy in reviews. Some hate and some sympathy. I didn't even know whether I wanted her to be liked or not. Eventually I did make up my mind though. What happens in the rest of the story is not influenced by anyone's opinions, seeing as the happenings were already set in stone when part 1 was posted. Like her or hate her, Missy is still here but won't be causing any trouble for our favourite couple. Promise! :)**

Scorching Flame

Part 2

=V=

Straw hat-wearing Monkey D. Luffy walked around in the woods, hoping to find tents Nami had said some of his crew were having dinner in. She'd yelled something about staying out of the woods, but he was only walking through the woods to get to the tents, so that had to be okay. He'd already scarfed down most of what Sanji had cooked for those not having dinner in tents, and now he hoped to see what those in tents were actually having. But no luck so far. And then he heard someone mumbling behind a tree. "That witch. That horrible, horrible person."

"It's you," said Luffy. And Missy screamed.

She hadn't had the chance to button up her shirt yet, had barely pulled her skirt up before Luffy had appeared. Missy quickly tugged closed her shirt, self-conscious now that there was no Nami to spite and she was all alone in the darkening woods. "TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!"

"Oh, sorry. Uh, bye, Maze." Luffy turned to walk away, but Missy called out again.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Oh. Okay." Luffy turned to her, and again Missy screamed as she struggled to keep her skirt up and her blouse closed.

"I SAID STAY! BUT TURN AROUND!"

"Oh. Okay." Luffy showed her his back. "What are you doing out here with no clothes on, Maze?"

Missy growled. "That _Nami_. She took my dress!"

"Nami stole your dress?"

"Not _my_ dress, really. The dress I was wearing." Missy zipped up her skirt and began buttoning her shirt. "She's mean and so bossy. And she's totally in love with Zoro. You heard that from me, okay, Luffy? Let everyone know I said that!"

"Okay." Luffy wasn't really listening as he had become very interested in a very tall tree, nearby. "Do you wanna see what it's like up in that tree, Maze?" he asked.

Tying the last button of her shirt, Missy came to stand beside him and looked at the tree. "Up there? Why would I want that? It would be scary!" Missy had never been any sort of tree climber. And definitely not at night.

Luffy chuckled. "It's not so scary, Maze. Come on!" He slipped an arm around her waist and stretched his hand to the top of the tree. "Hold on to me."

But Missy stopped him. "Luffy, wait!"

"Huh?"

Overwhelmed by the semi-embrace she suddenly found herself in, Missy brought her face uncomfortably close to Luffy's. "Seeing as we're going to sit in a tree together, say you'll be my valentine first?" she asked and softly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Luffy frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"That I belong to you and you belong to me, for just today." That was her absolute last chance to have a real valentine of her own. Zoro had never been hers, and Sanji wouldn't be either. Luffy was it.

"Uhhhhhh." Luffy did not like the sound of belonging to anyone for any amount of time. "I don't know about that, Maze. I just wanna show you what it's like up in that tree."

Missy sighed, completely exasperated over how lousy her day had turned out. She backed off. "Fine. At least I'm with someone who _wants_ to be with me."

Luffy chuckled again. "Okay. Hold on, Maze!"

Missy nervously held on to his neck as Luffy's arm tightened around her. Wind rushed her way, her body quivering and goosebumps gathering on her flesh as they lifted into the air. She screamed and started to giggle. And the happy captain laughed aloud.

=V=

Zoro was done with opening anymore bottles of sake. With the two first bottles almost gone, the thought had gnawed away at the back of his mind that Nami would take it all away and charge him for what he'd already drunk. With interest. But really, he'd done his job as best he could, _after_ he'd finished staring at that dress.

Nami was the one who had messed up her own plans. For the life of him, Zoro wasn't clear on what had happened. For a moment it had seemed all about the kiss Missy wanted, but then Missy seemed angry about something else. And he had failed to find out what exactly that something was. Women were nothing but confusing. Why had Nami not encouraged the kiss? It would have made things a lot simpler for her plan. Not that he would have gone ahead with it.

The arguing outside had stopped some time ago, and though Zoro had waited, Nami hadn't returned. The realisation had soon dawned on him, that she had left. They had never discussed what would happen if things with Missy didn't work out. And Zoro knew. She hadn't come in to wrap things up with their deal; just left him sitting there with sake that wasn't his and a tent he didn't belong in, because she'd gone off to be with Sanji. To protect her plan. If she was with the cook, was she gladly standing in as his date, or was she doing a good job of pretending she wanted to be there? Zoro didn't know which it was. Not with how many times the cook's name had passed Nami's lips, recently.

"Ero-Cook this, Ero-Cook that," he said to himself, mirroring Missy's annoyance as he stared at the empty glass he was slowly turning around with his fingers. In Nami's former 'base of operations'. She no longer had any use for it, now that she had a date. Zoro huffed, resting his chin in his palm. "How did I get myself in this position?" Sake was all he'd wanted in the beginning. Why did he have to go and get involved with her and be left... disappointed. Shell-shocked, rather, with the way things had suddenly turned out. One moment they'd been working together, and the next, he was sitting alone. Zoro dearly wanted to be back on the ship. He stood up, about to grab his opened bottle and leave, but movement to his right side caught Zoro's eye. He looked up as a small shadow moved past the tent. A very familiar looking silhouette, reflected by torches stuck in the ground, outside. "Chopper? Oi, Chopper!" When no response followed, Zoro went to investigate.

=V=

Arriving at Sanji's tent, Nami released the hem of her dress after carefully wading through vegetation and over scattered debris. She was only making a quick stop, to make sure Sanji was there and would remain there while she 'took care of something' – meaning, checked in with Franky and Robin. Then she would sit with him. Nami huffed, taking a moment before she entered. That was the moment she would save her original plan and allow that entirely ridiculous idea of a dinner with Zoro to remain what it was. Just an idea. At least he knew nothing of what she had planned, and those who knew the truth wouldn't tell. So her secret was safe. And life could continue as normal. Nami took hold of the curtain, preparing for one hell of a bleeding nose.

But she heard Sanji... talking to someone.

" _ **Try a bit of the sauce, I highly recommend that, and a little more pepper will enhance the flavour! I don't know why they added so little! The meal is still superb! Nami-san has great taste, I can only hope she learned this from me!**_ _ **This is such a wonderful evening! Are you having fun?"**_

Who was he talking to? Who would be eating with him? Was it Missy? Had she come there for revenge? No. Couldn't be. It had to be one of the crew back on the ship, who had strictly been forbidden from entering the woods for the night. Just as Nami's teeth would clench together, did a voice sound out in response.

" _ **I certainly am, Sanji-san. I think it would be nice to dim some of the lanterns for a more cosy dinner, don't you?"**_

Nami's mouth dropped open.

" _ **That's a wonderful idea, Robin-chan! I'll take care of it!"**_

Nami immediately backed away from the curtain. "Robin?" What was Robin doing there? Nami turned to the waiters. "Is he having dinner with a dark-haired woman?" she asked, knowing it to be true but just needing someone else to confirm the unbelievable.

The man yawned. The woman nodded and answered with a smirk. "He's quite excited. He's barely stopped talking since she arrived."

"What is she doing here?" Nami asked them, as if they would be able to make sense of it all. The waiters only looked at each other with confusion.

"Well," said the male slowly. "She arrived here and said something about this probably being the tent she's supposed to have dinner in."

"She wasn't _supposed_ to have dinner here!" said Nami, teeth clenching.

"Oh," said the man.

Nami started pacing up and down, and the waiters backed away to give her space as she tried to figure out what had happened. Robin was with Sanji instead of Franky. She'd come to the wrong tent. As impossible as it seemed, the only explanation Nami could come up with was that she'd given Robin the wrong directions. Either that or Robin had gotten the directions wrong. Regardless of who had done what wrong, the only thing that mattered was that Robin was not with Franky. That blatant error had to be corrected!

Nami rushed over to the tent but, on the last second, decided to conceal her dress, curious, rather, to first see what was happening inside the tent. She pulled away enough of the curtain to show only her head, and keep her dress covered.

"Nami-san!" Sanji said with a widened eye.

"Sanji-kun, Robin," she said with a forced smile and light tone to her voice as her gaze darted all over the place, taking in the scene before her. The cosy dinner with it's dimmed lighting, the meal half-eaten. Talk about two people who were making full use of what they'd been given. "You look like you're having a nice time." She had trouble believing what she was seeing, as a date between Sanji and Robin had never been part of the plan.

"Why, yes, we are, thank you," said Robin.

"Have you come to join us, Nami-san?" Sanji asked with the utmost of hope.

" _Join_ you?" said Nami, stunned. Her mind practically shut down at the very idea. As if things weren't wrong enough already. Robin wasn't even supposed to be there, and she, she wanted to be... "No, I just came to..."

"Yes?" said Sanji when she failed to finish her sentence.

Nami turned to Robin. "R-Robin –" she said.

"Yes?" said Robin as well and sipped on her wine.

"You were supposed to..." Nami was very aware that somewhere in her brain, an idea was starting to form. She just had no idea what it was. All she knew was that what was was happening in that tent, was good.

"Nami-san, are you alright?" Concerned, Sanji stood up from his chair, attempting to come to her.

"I'm fine!" Nami said quickly, trying to back away but stopping as the curtain would have to go with her. "Just... sit back down, Sanji-kun, and enjoy your meal!" Nami's brain was busy working. _Keep things the way they are,_ it was saying. _Sanji has a date. That's good._ Well, that _was_ good. That was what she'd wanted. That was why she was there. Of course. That was what mattered. But it, also, was not good because...

And before Nami could get to why it wasn't good, her brain finally made sense. Nami just about stopped breathing and her eyes widened. Sanji being occupied, that made her date with Zoro very possible. But there was only one problem with that whole idea. She looked over at his companion and faced the downside.

Robin was the one keeping him occupied.

"Nami-san, are you sure you wouldn't like to have a seat?" Robin asked, and she and Sanji both indicated to his chair.

 _No_ , I _don't_ , I want you to go to Franky, RIGHT NOW! Nami wanted to say, but her judgement was heavily clouded, once more. _Get your priorities straight_ , Missy had said. And Nami had done exactly that, instantly making Franky and Robin her priority. But now they seized to be as her only chance at romance with the man she wanted it with, dangled before her nose for the second and final time. Her suddenly racing heart made it difficult to care about her plan as it beat for only one thing. To be with him.

"How about one drink?" asked Sanji.

Thoughts rushed through Nami's mind like, Sanji and Robin were clearly having fun together, breaking them up wouldn't really be fair. Her plans were already screwed up. Who would it hurt if she just let things be? If she let Franky eat alone, what harm would be done? Franky and Robin hadn't wanted the dates in the first place. She could drop her plan for now and get her proof later!

"I have to go!" Nami dropped the curtain without another word, and ran. Or, at least, moved as fast as she could without damaging her dress in that woods. Was he still there? Had he left? "Be there, you idiot," she said under breath.

"Nami-san!" Sanji stood by the entrance to the tent, but Nami didn't turn back.

"Poor girl, got all dressed up in that hot dress," said the female quietly to her partner. They watched Sanji retreat back into the tent.

"I wonder why Nami-san was in such a hurry," he said as he dropped the curtain.

"You think she wanted to have dinner with him?" asked the guy.

The woman nodded. "I bet he doesn't know how she feels."

"She's paying for it all. How come isn't she breaking it up?" he said. His oblivious partner shrugged carelessly. And he rolled his eyes.

=V=

Over at Franky's tent, one tall waiter stared gloomily into the night. "I thought that robot guy would be having a date with a hot chick. Not a long-nosed dude," he said, quite disappointed.

"Yeah? Well, _he_ would have been the one on a date with her, not you," said his short, stocky partner with a smirk.

The tall waiter glared at his back as he went inside the tent to get Franky and Usopp's empty dishes. He sighed longingly and dished the main-course, glimpsed into the night. "Maybe I'll get lucky and the hot minx-of-a boss lady will stop by again." His shoulders slumped. "On second thought, no. That chick knows how to throw a punch."

Usopp eyed the entrance worriedly as the stocky waiter passed through it, still expecting Franky's date to show up. "I don't know about this, Franky," he said. "What if she's just late?"

The tall waiter walked in and placed the main course before them. With another sigh, he walked out.

"Just eat, Long Nose. No date's gonna be showing up." Franky picked up a fork with his smaller set of robotic fingers. He had invited Usopp to sit, and had ordered the waiters to just serve the meal already. No date had showed up, but there was good food and good company. Franky was satisfied.

Usopp's mouth watered, along with his stomach growling and his fingers aching to just pick up the fork in front of him and dig into round two of the meal. "What kind of date do you think you would have had?" he asked, finally grabbing that fork and scooping up some food, moaning as the flavour smothered his taste buds. His shoulders relaxed and Usopp was in it for the long hall.

Franky shrugged. "Who knows."

"You don't seem disappointed, Franky. I thought you were really looking forward to meeting her."

"I have nothing to be disappointed about, bro. You know, Long Nose, the right woman just makes your heart beat like crazy. And she does all kinds of weird stuff to your insides with just a smile. Or even if she's just nearby. There's nothing like it. And probably this blind date wouldn't have been anywhere near that."

"Yeah, like how you'd do or say anything just to make her smile," said Usopp.

Franky's thin brows popped up. "You know what I'm talking about, bro?"

Usopp shrugged. "Yeah," he said shyly. "I know what that's like, Franky."

Franky leant forward. "Hey Long Nose, have you got a girl out there somewhere?"

"Uh." Usopp started quivering. "I never said I have a girl. I mean, I would never say that she's my girl until I asked her. You know, to be my girl. But-But I-I... Maybe I'll ask her when I see her again. But, by then she might have met someone else. I hope not! I hope she waits! FOR ME!"

Franky was staring and Usopp gulped. "You've got it bad, bro."

Usopp broke out into a nervous laugh. "Yeah," he said and sighed.

=V=

"I don't know what that was, but it really looked like Chopper. Even had a hat on like his," said Zoro, scratching his green head as he returned from his unsuccessful search and came around to the front of the tent. "I should ask him about that when I get back to the ship."

"Hello, handsome," said a sultry female voice.

Zoro looked up and into the eyes of a brown-haired waitress and her sleepy-looking partner. What happened to the other two? Where were the glasses and the weird hair-colour? As Zoro wondered about that, loud chattering came from inside the, supposed to be, empty tent. _**"You are such a vision in this soft light. Such a mesmerizing goddess!"**_

"Ero-Cook?" said Zoro. "Ero-Cook's in this tent? That means..." Zoro looked around himself, scratching his head again. "'the hell did I get here?"

"Are you lost?" asked the waitress, quite amused. And Zoro shot an unhappy glare her way.

A female inside the tent said something so quietly, Zoro couldn't recognise her voice. He moved closer. It had to be Nami. She'd left him behind and was there, enjoying that dinner date with the cook. Zoro's expression gave away nothing as the waiters watched him just standing there, putting together in his head what he would do now that there was no way Nami would be coming his way again. Returning to the ship was the only option. Obviously, he would no longer be needed for anything relating to romance. He'd just go back and get that bottle he'd already opened.

Zoro turned the way he had come, feeling rejected, even though nothing romantic had been promised to him. Franky and Robin were probably together in their tent, and Nami and Sanji were clearly enjoying themselves. Laughter bubbled out from the tent, cementing that fact. Sanji's and... the female's softer...

Zoro halted in his tracks. The female voice. "Robin?" Zoro went to the waiters. "Oi, is there a dark-haired woman in there with him?" he asked, pointing at the tent.

The female nodded and bit her lip as her gaze drifted up and down him appreciatively.

Zoro frowned at the ground. Then he looked up with a widened eye. "Was she here?"

"Who?" asked the sleepy guy. "The boss lady?" Zoro stepped forward, wanting that answer. The man quickly nodded, surprised that he managed to remain standing. "Y-Yeah. Sh-She left after she heard them together."

Nami had been there and she had left again. Without making sure Robin got to Franky? That didn't make any sense. Zoro stood there, looking at things from a point of view that had to do with the plan. Nami's plan had been messed up even further. First Missy had left, now Robin was having a date with the cook instead of Franky. Nothing was the way she had intended. And yet Nami had left everything as it was. Why?

"She was heartbroken," said the woman as if in answer. That comment earned her another glare as she drew Zoro from his thoughts.

"She _seemed_ to be. She _seemed_ to be heartbroken!" said the man quickly, throwing his partner a look. The swordsman didn't like hearing anything about the woman being upset. That he had managed to put together with his hazy brain that needed sleep. "What she _really_ seemed to be was... in a hurry to go. She just ran off."

"Ran off," said Zoro.

"Yeah. She ran. Could be, she was in a hurry. M-Maybe to go somewhere?" He prided himself on having noticed that before. Not one tear had he seen in her eyes the whole time. None of his partners guesses had made any sense to him.

"Go somewhere?" Zoro took a step closer, with his back to the unhelpful woman and his side turned to the helpful man. Maybe Nami had gone back to her tent. Maybe hurried back. "You think so?" he asked, looking at the waiter as if the man knew everything he was hinting at.

The waiter nodded eagerly at the swordsman, who obviously needed to believe she had run _to_ something, and not _away_ from something. He fully enjoyed the way he had guided the scarred man away from anger with his own unique brilliance. Triumphantly he smiled as the swordsman went off without having drawn any of his three swords.

"I wish I was the one crying on those shoulders," said his partner with a sigh, and he spared her a weary glance.

=V=

"He went around the back," said the not really purple-haired girl, after Nami had swiftly shoved the curtain aside, only to find no sign of Zoro in the tent. Immediately she had thought him gone for good and had demanded answers from the waiters.

The bespectacled guy leant in. "I think he heard something in the bush. I-I heard something, too."

Nami frowned, stepping away from them. "It's probably that little animal I heard before. He could get lost out there and never make it back." She went to take a look herself.

Minutes later, rustling was heard, making the two waiters ready to scream their lungs out. Something big was coming their way... They braced themselves for whatever it was but breathed a sigh of relief when a frowning Zoro was the something big. He stepped out of the bush, eye on the tent and then them. "Oi, did she come back here?" he asked without checking inside. He preferred hearing she wasn't there than seeing it for himself.

They nodded. But Zoro's relief was short-lived. "She just left again," said the guy.

"Where did she go?"

"She went looking for you," said the girl.

A smile threatened to crinkle the corners of Zoro's lips. The frown on his brow had definitely lifted. "Which way?" he asked. She could get hurt out there.

After Zoro had vanished into the correct direction, did Nami eventually return from another spot, grumbling to herself things like 'idiot swordsman' and 'ruining things and my dress'. "Did he get back yet?" she asked. The waiter's mouths dropped open.

"Didn't you find each other?" asked bespectacled guy.

"Would I be asking if he got back yet if I had found him?" asked Nami.

The shorter man shrivelled beneath her glare. "He was just here and went looking for you!"

"Ugh." Nami rubbed her fingers over her forehead. "That wasn't necessary. It wasn't like I was going to go far to look for him." In such moments, there was only one way to reach Zoro. Nami stepped away from the waiters, closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. The waiters covered their ears as she screeched out his name. "ZORO! ZOROOO!"

Searching in the dark, the swordsman stopped abruptly at the sound of her screaming. "Dammit! I knew she could get hurt out here!" Zoro went crashing through the brush, following the direction of her voice, but soon found himself at the side of the tent. He worked his way to the front, past torches stuck in the ground, focused on Nami's orange head, where she stood, waiting. So she wasn't in trouble and had only been commanding his return. "What's with the yelling, woman, I thought you were in troub – ?!" The slender figure in shimmering red stood with arms folded, one eyebrow raised in annoyance, and one long leg glistening in the soft light of torches surrounding them. No breeze this time, but the irritation rolling off her and the light of the flames reflecting on her hair were more than enough to knock the breath out of him.

Nami straightened up, the material falling over and covering her leg. Her words bit, because she wasn't able to fully enjoy his obvious staring at her, as the memory of him staring at Missy suddenly reared its ugly head. So he really liked the dress on anyone. "You could have been lost. How else was I supposed to find you?" she said. The spell broke and Zoro easily glowered at her over the insult, for what seemed to be forever to the waiters, who were very tired of standing around and waiting for something to do. Nami stepped inside the tent. It wasn't the most ideal start to their 'date', but it would have to do. Zoro followed.

=V=

 **A/N: Oh deary, those two. The 'Scorching Flame' herself showed up but that wasn't enough to smooth things out, because the 'Scorching Flame' is crazy jealous thinking Zoro had been staring at Missy in that dress. And Zoro's got his head out of the clouds, thinking the 'Scorching Flame' only wants him there to discuss business. There's just pain going around. Even the waiters are suffering, lol. I'm sure you know who Usopp's love is, so no names have to be mentioned:). Of course, things won't go smoothly in Zoro and Nami's tent. Did you think things would go smoothly? You didn't think that, did you? Right? LOL**

 **Till next time!**

 **-n3**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece.**

 **A/N: A thousand thank you's to OGAFazer89AC for all the support, for reading through this chapter and 'listening':) to me whine about my problems. For fixing my blunders with Sanji and giving him a heroic scene he deserves and for supplying wonderfully cheesy dialogue for him I hope I didn't mess up too much with my editing. *Phew***

 **Just have to remind everyone that there will be no kiss in this story. I did state that with the first chapter so, please don't hate me. :)**

 **Here's a recap, if you need it. Sorry for the horrible delaying of this chapter.**

 **Nami dropped her plans for Franky and Robin when she discovered Robin having a lovely time in Sanji's tent. Nami ran off, grabbing her only chance at what would probably be no more than a fake date with Zoro. A sulking Zoro, in the mean time, had left her tent after seeing a silhouette that looked very much like Chopper's and 'returned' to the wrong tent. Luckily, one sleepy but nervous waiter encouraged the swordsman with THREE swords to go find Nami. Franky had a lovely dinner with Usopp, deciding to no longer wait for the 'Hot chick' one tall waiter had been waiting to see. Luffy found a half-dressed Missy in the woods and refused to be her valentine, but did show her what it's like to sit up in a tall tree, in the dark.**

 **Zoro and Nami are now in her former 'base of operations' after rushing over there to it to be together and then aimlessly searching for each other in the bush. Zoro gawked at Nami in that red dress, he remembered so well, but his gawking didn't do much for Nami, as she believes Zoro gawked at Missy first. Regardless, she wants that fake date. Now, on to those poor waiters at Nami's tent, who are just looking for people to serve...**

Scorching Flame

Part 3

=V=

The bespectacled waiter eyed the tent the two people had entered and turned to his badly hair-dyed partner. "Aren't they supposed to be glad to see each other?" he asked "When we first got here, she did say she'd be having dinner with _him_ – the green-haired guy."

His partner shrugged. "It all seems to be one confusing mess anyway. I mean, what was up with that other girl sitting with him before? And then the yelling, and the girl running away in her underwear. And then the boss leaving to eat somewhere else. And then she comes back and they're trying to find each other." She shook her head. "They're finally in the tent, so let's just get the food ready, before they do something that'll have us running off, like killing each other. Or... something else. Did you see the way he was staring at her before he turned angry? If they start arguing, it can go either way."

The guy's eyes turned into large saucers behind his glasses, and he blushed.

"So, I owe you," said Zoro as he stopped by the table where Nami was standing. Her impatience with him had his feet firmly planted on the ground again, after the high he had been on when hearing about her searching for him. Why would she have rushed back for him? She probably wanted to wrap things up with their deal.

"Sanji-kun and Robin are having dinner together," said Nami and took her seat.

How had that happened? Now _she_ was sitting there, wearing the dress. The rose on the table mockingly completed that picture that he wouldn't be a part of. "I know," said Zoro, keeping his glimpses of her as brief as possible.

Nami frowned. "You do? What were you doing there?"

Zoro shrugged. "Just walked there."

Nami distinctly remembered the waiter saying Zoro had heard something in the bush but made no comment about that as she told him her embarrassing news. "I think I gave Robin the wrong directions. Either that, or Robin just went off in the wrong direction." Nami picked up the opened bottle on the table, thirsty after all her planning and yelling and walking.

"Oi, that's mine," said Zoro without any real conviction.

"You didn't get the job done." She took a sip, watching him as she did.

"Not my fault you became impatient and interfered."

" _Impatient?_ " Nami put the bottle down with a thud. "Zoro, you sat here, staring at the sight of her in this dress like you were a zombie and she was fresh meat." Oh had she longed to vent about that. Zoro grimaced, his cheeks threatening to turn a colour. "And then you turned into a blubbering idiot trying to make her feel better."

"Hey, I had to be nice. You told me to!" he said defensively

But Nami was on a jealous roll. "And _then_ she landed in your lap, demanding a kiss. Why do you think that happened?"

"She's forward. How was I supposed to see that coming?"

"You were _too_ nice; that's the problem." Nami moodily downed some sake.

Zoro couldn't be frowning any heavier than he was. If Nami was being jealous and not judgemental – as he believed her to be – then he would have been frowning a whole lot less. Done with being the only interrogated party, he pushed forth the question he burnt to ask. "What about Love-Idiot?" He looked her directly in the eye. There was that edge to his voice again that Nami had gotten quite used to. "You're rather quiet about that. You bugged that he and Robin are together without you?"

Nami frowned at him. "What are you talking about, Zoro? Are you still going on about me and Sanji-kun? This day was _never_ about Sanji-kun. It was _everything_ about Franky and Robin. I wanted _them_ to be together."

"Then why are you sitting here and leaving her with the cook? All your effort for nothing?" Zoro asked

Nami sighed and offered only part of the whole truth. "Well, Robin and Sanji-kun, they were having a lot of fun together. Maybe I was wrong, and she doesn't have feelings for Franky."

Zoro made a play for the bottle Nami had set down. He was bound to pay for that bottle anyway, but the navigator grunted out a warning. "Get your own."

And almost all tension instantly flooded from Zoro's body. "For free?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"We're sharing," she said, and Zoro gladly went to the other table, to get a bottle. Nami dropped her chin into her palm. "On second thought, maybe I should return the sake and get _some_ of my money back."

"Hm?" Quickly Zoro snatched up all four bottles in his loving arms and sat down, placing them in front of him. "Why go through that trouble, we'll just drink it all up," he said with a simple shrug. Nami sat there quietly, so he asked about what was puzzling him. "What does it matter to you if Robin doesn't feel anything for Robo? They'll just keep doing stuff. Isn't that okay? Why do you need something to be there?"

"I don't... really," said Nami, stumbling. "I... just... find it interesting."

"What's interesting about it?"

"Watching their relationship grow into something more. Watching them maybe... falling in love." The truth was that Nami had never been exposed to much love and commitment between two people in her life, first living with a single mother, and then moving on to heartless pirates. One day it had suddenly appeared on the Sunny, right before her surprised self. Chemistry blossoming between their new shipwright and Robin. At first, Nami had been confused as to why on earth Robin would like Franky, but soon she'd become intrigued at the way the two naturally drifted towards each other. "There's this closeness they share, only with each other. It makes them do things like, watch the sun set together, lose themselves in conversation and talk for hours. Smile stupidly. They're such opposites, and yet they seem to fit."

"Opposites," said Zoro.

Nami nodded. "Yeah. She's quiet and subdued; he's loud and expressive." Nami smiled a silly smile. "It shouldn't work. But when Franky's with her, he seems to calm down and grow up a bit. And with him, Robin opens up more." Nami shook her head. It still boggled her mind how well they got along. "They're good together, and that gives me ho..." Nami stopped abruptly and blinked as she realised she had said too much.

"Hope?" said Zoro.

"Y-Yeah, hope," she said carefully. "Uh, hope... that it will last. It would... be great if it lasted... For _them_." Nami drank some sake to wet her dry thoat.

Zoro wasn't able to shift his gaze from her. He hadn't been wrong that day in the woods about the look in her eyes. Nami was a romantic at heart. And just because she said she didn't need it for herself, didn't mean she didn't crave it. If she'd definitely wanted it for herself, even with him, then everything about them sitting in that tent together would have been perfect. About her confiding in him about her planned dates as they'd sat side by side while the sun set in glowing pink and orange. Walking through the woods and into town with her, and entertaining her ideas, even aiding her. Almost letting something slip as the same sun slid away for the night, when standing so close to her and staring at her lips. But Nami didn't seem interested in even looking at him now. Her gaze settled anywhere but where he was. "Well, just cause she's having a nice time with Ero-Cook, doesn't mean she's not into Robo," he said.

Nami finally looked at him, hiding so well that 'stupid' smile of her own as he said what she needed to hear. That smile that had shone on her face, even as she'd tried to keep it at bay while he'd walked with her, discussing her planned dates. Briefly shone in her eyes as she'd sarcastically called him her prince. Hidden by a grimace as she'd watched him gulp down that first glass of quality sake she'd picked out especially for him. That smile she'd hoped had been disguised well by an eyebrow raised in annoyance as he'd immediately rushed out of the dark after she'd called to him. Nami inhaled and released a slightly shaky breath. Just because they were finally sitting there together, didn't mean anything. At least not to him. But she was going to have her date. Even if it existed only in her mind. Zoro picking up a bottle, drew her attention. "You really like that, don't you?" she said, making sure he saw her mock-resentment and not the hidden smile.

Zoro grinned. "Yeah, thanks, woman. You're _amazing_." He popped a cork.

Nami grinned because of his cockiness. "Careful, I might decide to put you into debt. _With_ interest."

And Zoro growled beneath his breath. "That will _never_ happen again." Nami only smirked at him. And Zoro's eye widened. "Woman, I helped you! And I listened to your whining!"

"Oh relax, Zoro, you're in the clear. It's a pity though."

"Why?"

"I like torturing you."

He narrowed his eye. "Tell me something I _don't_ know."

Nami's forceful treatment of him had once been called 'torture' by Zoro because that was the way he chose to see it. How could it be anything else when he was being forced to do her bidding. To Nami, it was purely her only possible way of drawing action from the constantly obstinate swordsman. And he very well knew that. Any bristling response from him was better than a naturally apathetic one. That she could work with. No matter what it took, she would always find a way to get his attention. Nami grinned and slowly lifted her bottle.

"Yeah, Yeah. Here's to the next job you'll do for me –"

Glaring at her wicked smile, "Like hell. But good luck trying," he said dryly, lifting his bottle anyway, and their bottles clinked together.

"You know I can make it worth your while," she said smugly.

Zoro couldn't deny that as he downed free, quality sake. But no more deals. NO MORE. "You think you own me," he said.

Nami blinked at that accusation. "No, I don't." She didn't think she owned him. He was good at getting the job done, yes. But ownership, not so much. Unfortunately, her feelings did make her possessive. Which made having romantic feelings very difficult and almost unpleasant in her case, because she would never openly pursue him. "One thing I definitely don't own is you," she said, looking down at her bottle. Robin had been right, of course. She did want to possess his heart. But she didn't.

"Then how come I feel like nothing but your servant, sometimes?" he asked.

"That's your way of looking at it," she said. "I don't see you that way."

"Then what way do you see me?" he asked.

When had he become so pushy? Nami smiled, keeping up a front. "Now, Zoro, I'm not going to reveal all my secrets to you. Just know that I always... appreciate your efforts."

Zoro sipped on his bottle and looked away. When he looked at her again, Nami's gaze was still on him. He felt her claws in him, her hold on his heart. And that had nothing to do with her actually thinking of him as a servant but everything to do with him wishing she didn't.

They drank in silence, dropping that controversial issue between them that, no doubt, would take a long time to resolve. None of them felt like being completely honest, or changing, so what would be the use. The strained silence continued until Nami remembered the food and waiters outside. "I forgot about dinner," she said incredulously and turned to the curtain. "Waiter! Serve the meal, please!" With the waiters on the verge of serving the meal, Nami focused on the man before her.

"Oh," said Zoro from his comfortable chair, suddenly feeling out of place and uninvited. Nami was looking at him, and he took that as a further sign that he should leave. "Dammit. Luffy probably ate everything already." He'd been so consumed with his sake and Nami that he'd forgotten about his empty stomach. As if in protest, it rumbled.

Nami's face lit up with amusement. "Oh, yeah," she said. "You're right. Luffy can be a real animal. That food is long gone. I can picture the carnage. Only dirty dishes lying around in the galley. Nothing but crumbs scattered here and there." After successfully painting a very gruesome picture of what awaited him back on the ship, "What are you going to do now, Zoro?" she asked with a glowing smile.

Zoro thought the situation through. Nami probably had food for two. He could make one deal with her this time. Just one. "Well, you've got enough food, right? How about I keep you company?" It was just a thought that had popped into his head. He really didn't want to leave. And he was starving.

His offer pleased Nami greatly. He was desperate and asking to have dinner with her. Just like that, her dilemma was solved. But Nami couldn't help drag out his embarrassment just a little bit. Especially after his cocky declarations. She was planning on feeding him anyway. "Are you trying to strike a deal with me, Zoro, just after you –?"

And Zoro couldn't take the teasing. He clumsily cut her off. "I'll stay and you won't eat alone. It's Valentines, and it's just... weird if you're sitting by yourself, in this tent." Nami's smile vanished and Zoro froze. That had come out sounding harsh. As if he'd been mocking her.

"So I'm pathetic?" she said and Zoro blinked his way back to life.

"What? No. Woman, I'm just... I mean, it's not so weird. It's you! You do what you want. Of course you wouldn't need anyone to sit with you! You're –" Zoro gave up. His shoulders slumped and he groaned because of all the ridiculous things he had just said and almost said. He'd just wanted to get her to shut up with her teasing.

His unintentionally making her sound pathetic as she tried to get him to be her dinner partner, was a real blow to Nami's pride. It proved further how risky having any romantic feelings were. She stared at the table as the bespectacled waiter walked into the now tense atmosphere, carrying cutlery and napkins.

Zoro interrupted his own staring at Nami, as he had to quickly shift the bottles of sake to the side. His very own napkin and set of cutlery were placed before him. The waiter left and Zoro frowned at the items, then at Nami. Her wounded feelings aside, he was confused. "Nami... why are they just serving me as well?" he asked suspiciously. "You were supposed to be eating alone."

Nami shifted in her seat. "I don't know. Maybe we _look_ like we're having a dinner date."

"But we're not," said Zoro.

The angry glare was back. "Well, I don't know about you. I paid for all of this. You're free to go scavenging for food out there in the dark. I heard something rustle in the bush, earlier. Maybe you'll get lucky."

"You want me here?" Zoro asked, stunned.

Nami gasped at the sudden question. "What? Don't put words in my mouth –"

"But you just said I'm free to go –"

"Yeah? So I said that. So what?" Nami folded her arms as if it would protect her from her blunder. And Zoro was still confused.

Outside the guy stopped by his partner. "Hey, they're arguing in there!"

"I know," she said and rushed inside with two glasses and a desperate smile. "Fresh glasses, ma'am?"

"Yes," said Nami. And there she was even requesting clean glasses. But she was angry.

"Do you want me to leave, yes or no?" said Zoro, willing to go if his presence was not wanted.

She graced him with an impatient glance. "I said you're free to do whatever you want." Playing hard to get came really easy to Nami. Even as she risked him taking off. She wouldn't tell him to leave. She couldn't. The waitress left just as quickly as she had come, to light a fire under her partners behind. They needed to get that first course onto that table.

Sitting stiffly in his chair, the waiters just including him in the dinner without Nami giving any instructions still bothered Zoro. Not one had asked if he should be served too. They hadn't even hesitated or looked surprised, just walked in with stuff for two.

And Zoro blinked his way right into a thought.

He eyed the waiters, the interior of the tent, and Nami as the first course was hastily served. Was that the reason why she had changed the venue for his date with Missy? Putting them _and_ his sake in her then 'base of operations'? Zoro's gaze settled on Nami instead of the food before him. Missy was supposed to have been tucked away with Sanji. As soon as that had happened, he would probably have taken off for the ship with his sake. And Nami would have continued keeping an eye on things there in the woods. That's what he had believed. But what if she had gotten him all the way out there just to get him into that chair? Zoro looked down at the chair and then up and over the rose, to the woman, who was known to manipulate.

What if it had been planned? A date between the two of them.

Missy had refused to do her job any further. Had she figured out the truth? Nami had gone to sit with Sanji, but Robin had already taken that place, which had set Nami free. Was that really why she had helped to sabotage Franky and Robin's date, by leaving Robin with Sanji? There was that sleepy looking waiter saying Nami had run off in a hurry. As if she'd had somewhere to get to. Could it be all about himself, and not the cook? Was that the reason why Missy had been denied that kiss?

"Water, sir?"

Zoro looked up. "Huh?"

"Would you like to have a glass of water on the table?" asked the bespectacled waiter.

Zoro shook his head and waited until they were alone again, "Oi, Nami," he said.

"What?" She was moodily checking if the cutlery was clean, even as she made no move to eat anything.

A light flickered wildly in one of the lanterns and it mirrored the movement in him. The dinner was a sort of culmination of everything they had worked towards. Franky and Robin hadn't gotten their date. But he and Nami had. He had tried to help her achieve her goal and ended up wanting more time with her. And she had sacrificed that goal for this moment. There was sake and there was that dress. And there was them, both wanting to be there... sharing all that... together. Zoro chose to believe that.

"It looks great, woman," he said, not wanting to waste any more time if all was true.

"Of course it does," said Nami, quickly and arrogantly.

"Did you pick the food yourself?" He look down at the bowl of soup before him. Nami hadn't outright told him to leave. He had a choice. And he was staying. If that dinner was going to happen as she and he both wanted, then he would have to worm his way into it without making it obvious that he knew of her plans. The truth didn't need to spoken.

"Yeah, off a menu," she surprisingly said. Zoro relaxed as she actually spoke to him. "I looked out for foods Sanji-kun considers good choices for intimate dinners." Mentioning Sanji's name, Nami had taken in Zoro's expression. But no sign of any resentment showed on his face this time. Why was that?

"This is all great," he said quietly. "I thought so when I first came in here. It didn't hurt that the tent had so many bottles of sake in it." Zoro slipped a glance at her face. Thankfully Nami was looking at him, a smile almost lighting up her face. She was trying to fight it, and it made Zoro try to fight back a smile as well. Were those the 'stupid' smiles she'd been talking about? "So, are we doing this?" he asked.

Nami stared at him, dissecting his words. "Doing what?" she asked.

"Are we eating together, under this tent? With this between us?" He nodded at the rose.

She didn't answer immediately as she watched him, clearly amused now. "I take it _you_ are."

"You know," said Zoro, not phased, "clearly this tent is as much mine as it's yours. I spent more time here than you did. You're not even supposed to be here. You're more like a guest."

Nami laughed at his nerve. Maybe he'd like to pay for it all too! Zoro allowed his smile to show. It felt good to smile with her. "Then, what are you waiting for?" she asked, indicating to his food with her hand.

Zoro shrugged and leant back, folding his arms. "I don't know. Good company?"

Nami's lips parted. "You're lonely?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow and deliberate sarcasm.

"I said _good_ company," said Zoro.

And Nami had a decision to make. Not that it wasn't already made. But she had to keep up the act and pretend she wasn't that eager. Her hope had been to keep him there. To somehow trick him into having dinner with her, without having to reveal that she wanted to have dinner with him. Now she had him, all to herself as he so arrogantly claimed his place at the table. He was making peace, and she would gladly accept, knowing that Zoro hadn't really meant to be mean before. She did have a way of pushing his buttons and had been overly sensitive at the time. Nami tossed some hair off her shoulder "On one condition," she said, sadly putting an end to that almost flirtatious tone they had been using with each other. Zoro's breath hitched in his throat as Nami leant in. The nerve of the woman. What could she want now? "No one hears about this. Especially not Robin, or we'll be discussing payment for sake already drunk and bottles already opened. Do we understand each other?"

A frowning Zoro grabbed onto his freshly opened bottle. It wasn't like he was going to go running around saying that Nami actually wanted to have romantic dinners with him and that he wanted to have them with her too. "Of course. They'd just get the wrong idea," he said.

"Yeah, they would. And... we wouldn't want that."

"No, we _wouldn't_ ," he said with some bite in his tone that made Nami look up at his offended expression. Of course it would remain their secret. Again she was being overly sensitive. Nami sighed, deciding to just relax, for the first time in days, and enjoy that moment with Zoro, in the cosy tent, with the rose between them. One thing puzzled Zoro though and his expression softened. "Why especially Robin?" he asked.

Nami grabbed her spoon. "Um, nothing. No reason. Just eat, Zoro, we don't have much time."

Outside, two eavesdropping waiters were able to relax.

=V=

In a tall tree, high above the ground, sat Luffy and Missy, their legs dangling off a thick branch. "This is still scary, Luffy," she said, not able to control her quivering bones as she had both her hands gripping onto the branch to steady her balance. Good thing it was a very thick branch. Luffy chuckled beside her. "But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known what it's like." Missy tried to take a deep breath but was quivering too much.

"Do you know where the tents are, Maze?" asked Luffy.

"Tents? Oh, you mean _Nami's_ tent," said Missy with all the hate and resentment she could muster that actually made her forget about the precarious spot she was finding herself in. "Did I mention I _hate_ her?"

"What are they eating in the tents?" asked Luffy.

"I wouldn't know, because _Nami_ wouldn't let me have a meal. She wouldn't even let me have sake! And poor Zoro. I so badly wanted to have a date with Zoro. And now he's stuck with _her_."

"Why with Zoro?" asked Luffy. "Sanji's the one who likes those kinds of stuff. He'd take care of you."

"Really?" asked Missy.

"Yeah. Zoro just sleeps and trains all day. He doesn't talk about romantic stuff, ever. That's why it was so funny when you said you were going on a date with him."

"Oh." Missy started rethinking her choices. "Nami tried to tell me how great Sanji was, but I just wanted to be with Zoro. Zoro didn't even defend me when Nami was being mean. Maybe Sanji would have defended me." Missy looked up into the starry sky, regretting the path she had chosen, turning her back on Sanji and refusing a date with him. Pursuing Zoro and trying to keep Nami away from him, she'd ruined her one real chance at having a valentine. "Oh Sanji," she said with a sigh.

One visible eye widened and lips parted.

"Sanji-san, is everything alright?" asked Robin as they rose from their table to leave. Their meal was all eaten and her bouquet of roses picked up by Robin, to take back to the ship.

Sanji parted the curtain at the entrance of the tent and glanced out into the dark woods. "I don't know, Robin-chan. But I just felt the call of a lady in need. She needs me."

Robin joined him. "Do you know where she is?"

"Nearby, Robin-chan. She's definitely nearby!"

Robin smiled. "Then let's go and find her."

=V=

"So, Long Nose, maybe you should write that girl of yours a love-letter or something," said Franky, slipping the still wrapped box of chocolates into his large jacket pocket as they strolled back to the ship.

Usopp blushed red. "I-I can't tell her like that, Franky. I'd have to see her and just sit with her. We haven't seen each for years. It would kind of feel weird to tell her something like that and then have to wait a long time to see her again. It wouldn't be fair to her if she feels the same."

Franky sighed. "Yeah, bro. You're probably right. But some day, you'll tell each other the truth."

Usopp grinned. "What about you and Robin?" he asked, playfully jabbing Franky with his elbow.

And Franky stopped, stopping Usopp in his tracks as well. The large cyborg turned to the sniper with a frown. "Hey, Long Nose," he said. "Don't go barking up the wrong tree now. Nico Robin and I are just friends."

"Uh, sure, Franky," said Usopp, nervously backing away. It wasn't often Franky got that serious with him, so he rather chose not to push the subject any further, accepting that Franky was just being protective of Robin's privacy.

"So, I never asked," said Franky as they started walking again. "What's her name, by the way?"

Usopp's mouth shaped into a silly grin.

=V=

He had to admit, carrying a woman that way was no joke. Why? Because he was running at the same time, that's why. Carrying her caused that his back bent backwards a bit. He had to stop, to heave her higher up his front. It would make running faster easier. Carrying her on his back was completely out of the question with that dress of hers. Throwing her over his shoulder would have been a hell of a lot easier, but the woman had come very close to attacking him when he'd tried.

"Hurry up, Zoro. What did I say, no one should find out." Nami made sure to keep her voice down, holding on as he hefted her higher and got a better grip on her. Just as she had remembered from their last ride in Alabasta, his hands clutching on her skin were not soft. No, they were not. Nami bit on her lip to keep a straight face.

Moody Zoro's teeth clenched as he began running again. "You didn't say that, woman," he said stubbornly. "You said I shouldn't tell anyone."

"Same thing." Her hair slapped him in the face as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Nami, your hair," said Zoro. She cleared it away and pinned it against her neck but had to let go, to wrap her arm around his neck again. Nami kept her face turned to the front and hid a smile as she enjoyed that ride just a little too much. Coming out of the tent after their dinner, she'd realised that running in that dress would make for an unpleasant experience. Surprisingly, Zoro hadn't been too reluctant when she'd announced that he'd have to carry her. She had almost kneed him in the head when he had dared try to throw her over his shoulder. She'd just had a somewhat romantic dinner in an elegant dress. She would be carried like a lady. His whole picking up of her hadn't gone too gracefully, though, because the dress with its slit had had to be taken into consideration.

Her slight weight was resting on his chest. Zoro could handle it just fine, but still, that was no life-threatening situation, only an ego-driven one. None of the crew should know about their dinner, so they had gone through their meal rather quickly, and were making haste, to get back to the ship first. Or rather, he had to make haste. Nami only hung on, throwing around orders while her soft skin and satin messed with his brain, her warmth making him want to stop and breath her in. Zoro grunted out of frustration. "Keep holding the dress, Zoro," she said.

Because of the slit in her dress, both Nami's thighs were exposed as the lower half of her dress was trapped between his hand and her leg. Which made running even more of a nightmare. He and Nami both would be upset if that dress got damaged. Zoro was ignoring all the bared skin as best he could for the sake of his dignity and keeping up that pace. No raging war surrounded them, no immediate danger existed that he had to protect them from, and no wound burned through his chest, but this time around, carrying her was a whole lot harder. With Nami's arms wrapped around his neck, one presumably soft shoulder – going by the skin he'd already felt – was so close it might accidentally collide with his lips. Maybe with some help it would. But the honourable swordsman would never dare. Keeping his mind focused instead on that liquid sloshing around in the last bottle of sake she was holding in her hand behind his neck. They'd finish it when back on deck.

Onward Zoro fought through the woods, past one particularly tall tree.

"Well, Luffy, this was nice, but I think I'll go home now," said Missy, up high on one of its branches. "My butt hurts."

"Okay, but could you tell me where the tents are, Maze?" he asked.

"Sure." She pointed to her left. "The one with Zoro is that way. But you better watch out. Nami might kill you for interrupting their dinner." Even though her words were bitter, Missy didn't really care anymore. As far as she was concerned, they deserved each other.

Luffy burst out laughing. "You're funny, Maze!" He slapped her on the back. Hard.

Missy squeaked as she lost her balance and fell off the branch.

Luffy opened his eyes and stopped laughing. "Huh? Maze? Where'd you go?"

Sanji and Robin were making their way back to the ship and listening out for any sign of a woman in need, when, all of a sudden, they heard a woman scream, as well as Luffy calling from somewhere high above.

" _ **MAZE!"**_

"The lady in need, Robin-chan!" Sanji looked around frantically.

"Sanji-san!" said Robin.

He followed her gaze upwards to the falling lady with the long blonde hair. "A lady in need, falling from the heavens!" Determined Sanji, leapt from the ground, "I WILL SAVE HER!" swiftly sky walking into the air and reaching the damsel in no time. A shocked Missy suddenly found herself colliding with a hard body, her weight, cradled by strong arms. Her screams seized abruptly and she held onto one shoulder for dear life. "Don't worry, mademoiselle," the blonde man said with a closed eye and confident grin, "You are safe now that you are in my arms."

Missy stared. "You?" she said with wonder in her blue eyes, recognising her charming rescuer, who held her safely in his arms as he brought them back to the ground. "You broke my fall… Sanji." It was the strangest and most unbelievable thing, speaking to the one she had just longed to meet.

Sanji opened his eye and basked in the glow of the girl's youthful beauty. His heart-eye appeared and a sloppy grin spread across his lips, "Have we met before, beautiful lady? I'm sure that I would remember an angel like you," he said, the regret apparent in the tone of his voice as it moved from dreamy to concerned. How could he not remember her.

Luffy landed beside Robin. "Maze, are you okay?" he asked and snickered. "I guess I hit too hard."

"I think she's quite fine," said Robin as the couple before them no longer seemed to register their presence.

Daintily, Missy shifted some of Sanji's soft hair aside with her fingertips, careful not to expose the eye always hidden beneath. "No, but I've heard of you," she said. Luffy turned away and headed further into the woods.

"Where are you off to, Luffy?" asked Robin.

"Huh?" He stopped. "Oh. I haven't found the tents yet," he said. Flashing a broad grin, Luffy shot out a hand to a tree and swung into the night.

Sanji set Missy down on her feet, but Missy made sure to stay close to him. "I'm Missy," she said, cupping his cheek in one soft hand, sending uncontrollable shivers through his entire body. "Thank you for saving me." Missy lay a kiss on his cheek. This was her chance to correct her mistakes, and she wouldn't waste it. But before she could ask her question, blood suddenly gushed from Sanji's nose and the cook collapsed onto the ground. Missy shrieked, startled and horrified over what she was witnessing. It was just as Nami had said. He was so sensitive! How could she have caused him to bleed that way! When the spurt of red seized, she grabbed onto his limp shoulders. "Sanji! Sanji, speak to me! Please! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry! Don't die!"

Robin chuckled softly in the background. Having guessed when finding Sanji to be her blind-date, that something had to have had gone wrong in Nami's plans, she wasn't surprised in the least to find the girl to be so familiar with him. Missy had to be his true blind-date. Robin stepped forward. "Sanji-san, I see that Missy-chan needs you. Have fun." She walked off with a smile, sure that out there, she'd find one dateless shipwright.

"Missy-chan," Sanji said dreamily, his silly smile still spread across his face as her kiss had left a wonderful tingle on his cheek.

"Yes. Sanji, all I wanted was a date for Valentines. And then I thought I found one, but he wasn't really mine," she said sadly. With a little frown on her brow, afraid of what his response would be, Missy dared to ask her question. "Sanji... will you be my valentine?"

"Your valentine?" Her words did not sink in immediately. But then, suddenly the heart-eye vanished into thin air, revealing an ordinary eye now widened with surprise. Sanji leapt to his feet, strong and vibrant once more after realising what was needed of him. "I'm sure now, that destiny decided this encounter!" he said. "A stunning lady such as yourself, with no date on Valentines, fell from the skies and into my arms!" Sanji grabbed her hands in his. "It was all planned so that we could meet, Missy-chan!"

Missy gasped, completely enchanted by his declaration.

"I, Sanji, who was made for ladies," he said smoothly, gracing her with a charming grin, "am here and will take care of you... _my valentine_." Missy couldn't believe her ears as she'd heard everything she could wish for. All she could do was giggle.

=V=

Zoro and Nami made it back to the ship and climbed the stairs leading to the women's-quarters. The dress was okay and they could sigh a sigh of relief. Zoro dropped down on the top step, sighing his secretly. Nami leant on the railing and handed the bottle to him. "What a night," she said. One part of her plan had fallen apart, but the other part... Nami's gaze drifted down to where Zoro sat beside her, taking a swig.

"Oi, looks like Robo's back," he said, spotting movement by the railing. "With… Usopp?"

The shipwright and the sniper parted ways, going off in opposite directions. "Thanks, Usopp," said Franky.

"Anytime, Franky." Usopp headed to the men's-quarters and spotted Zoro and Nami at the top of the stairs. "Hey, guys," he said.

"Usopp, what were you doing with Franky?" asked Nami.

"Oh, uh, well, Franky forgot the chocolates he'd gotten for his blind date, so I took it to him." When Nami didn't blow up the way he'd feared, Usopp continued. "When she didn't show up, Franky invited me to stay for dinner." He frowned as he pondered over something. "Uh, Nami, what happened to the girl Franky was supposed to meet?" Nami's mouth moved for a moment with nothing coming out, too stunned by how things had turned out. And then, she gave up. Usopp saw her confusion and let it go. "Okay. Well, goodnight, guys."

"Night, Usopp," said Zoro.

"Usopp and Franky. Sanji-kun and Robin." Nami shook her head. "I'm never doing this again. Note that down, Zoro."

"Should have let things be," he said to himself. Zoro lifted the bottle to his lips but stopped in mid-air. "Oi... Nami."

"Hmm?" She looked in the direction Zoro indicated to with his head. Robin stepped on board – alone. "Where's Sanji-kun?" asked Nami.

Robin saw Franky climbing the stairs to the galley and they heard her call to him.

Nami dropped into a crouch at Zoro's side. "Zoro –" She grasped on to the material covering his arm as she stared, eyes wide, lips parted. He glimpsed at her and then watched along with her as Robin climbed the stairs. "She's going to him," said Nami quietly but urgently. Could this be the moment she'd been waiting for? Could all secrets be revealed? Was there something between them?

Franky and Robin smiled at each other and exchanged soft-spoken words by the railing that Zoro and Nami definitely wouldn't be able to make out. Soon Franky removed the box of chocolates from his pocket. Zoro listened as Nami narrated the happenings before them, as Franky seemed somewhat hesitant in what it looked like he was about to do.

"He's offering it to her. Not just giving it to her, because he thinks it was meant for someone else. But now he wants it to mean something to just them." Nami finished just as Franky handed it to Robin, who accepted the chocolates. Robin said something to him, and Franky lowered his face to hers. Nami's lips parted in anticipation. Robin kissed him on the cheek. "The cheek," said Nami and sighed softly.

"Friends?" asked Zoro, having heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. But they're friends with bigger feelings."

Zoro looked at her. "What's that?"

Nami smiled. "Their feelings go way beyond friendship."

"Why?"

" _She_ was the one he gave the chocolates to. He could have eaten it up himself or given it to Luffy. To anyone on this ship, but he gave it to her, all wrapped up in a bow." Nami grinned happily. "A sweet gesture on a quiet Valentine's evening. Even though he has absolutely no idea that she is his real blind-date."

"And she?" asked sceptical Zoro.

"Robin went to him before Valentine's night was over. Even if they don't spend the rest of the night together or even admit their feelings for each other, all that matters is that moment right there. They got to be together, tonight, even – "

" – with the way you ruined things."

The smile dropped from her face. "Whatever," said Nami. She had no regrets about what she'd mistakenly and intentionally done.

Maybe Robin went to Franky just to exchange news about their blind-dates. Zoro didn't say that to Nami. "And the kiss on the cheek?" he asked instead.

Nami only grinned, obviously feeling differently about it now.

Zoro shook his head. "Women."

"Not just _women_." She dropped down onto her satin-clad behind, her back against the railing. The bottle was snatched from him, and Franky and Robin forgotten. "Honestly, Zoro, you're such a wet blanket. Don't you feel anything?" And Zoro groaned in response. He'd had his moments of being supportive but still wouldn't stop with his negative remarks and it was highly disappointing to Nami. Valentine's day only came along once a year and this was their first time spending it together in any shape or form. Couldn't he atleast be more... affectionate? " _Sanji-kun_ would understand," she said deliberately. "He has a heart."

And the cook had to be mentioned, AGAIN. "Oi, I have a heart! Not just that cook!" How could she accuse him of being heartless? Did she know what she had put him through that day, dropping him to be with that cook and then playing around with his feelings, not just saying she wanted to eat with him? " _I_ was the one who helped you and was there when you needed me. _I'm_ the one who thinks you're like a scorching flame in that dress, but I didn't go making a big deal out of it! So what?!" Zoro snatched up the bottle she had left on the floor during his rant and raised it to his lips.

"What?" said Nami, confusion, shock and laughter radiating from her voice, all at the same time.

Seconds ticked by as Zoro sat really still, trying to process what he had just said. He tried to put the bottle to his mouth, but failed.

"S-Scorching... flame?" asked Nami, to his horror.

He'd thought the occasional flattering thought of her as they journeyed together as crew mates, but never had any of those thoughts ever passed his lips before. Why did it have to be that one? Frowning, Zoro managed to take that sip. The words were already out there; he'd face it with chin held high. He swallowed the liquid and confessed. "I know that dress. That's why I looked at Missy that way. I knew I'd seen it before."

"You remembered?" asked a bewildered Nami.

"Yeah," said Zoro. "Don't let this go to your head, woman, but Missy didn't carry it off like you did. You looked, I don't know, dangerous that time, when you were probably on your way to go get something out of someone."

"Oh. You're talking about when I got that loot from that gullible pirate," said Nami proudly. Zoro nodded and shrugged uncertainly. He still didn't remember the details but was glad Nami's mind had shifted to other matters. "That was the only time I wore it. I told him I'd broken a heal, and he offered to fix it. I would have believed him if his hands weren't going to my thigh instead of my feet. I did finally get him to kneel in front of me. And that's when his head met with my knee."

Zoro could believe that. Was probably the same bare knee his head had come too close to making contact with, earlier.

Nami didn't know what else to say or what exactly to make of Zoro's words. But oh did riling him up have their benefits. Hearing that Missy hadn't compared to her in that dress brought a broad smile to her face. She was a scorching flame in it. And Zoro, of all people, thought so.

Sudden laughter coming from the lawn deck interrupted the smile on Nami's face. One blonde helped another onto the ship. "Ero-Cook," said Zoro.

" _Missy_ ," said Nami, leaning on her hands and growling next to his shoulder. Yet another surprise she hadn't seen coming. "What is happening with everyone tonight?"

"I don't know," said Zoro, equally confused.

The happy couple ran up to the galley, hand in hand, with Missy having trouble keeping up as Sanji raced up the stairs with his longer legs. "Don't worry, Missy-chan, I'll stop that rumbling in your stomach and make you anything you want, my valentine!"

" _Valentine?"_ said Nami.

"Okay, Sanji, but I-I –!"

Sanji noticed Missy struggle." Oh Missy-chan, forgive me!" He bent his knees and swept her up into his arms. Missy squeaked with delight, and they disappeared into the galley.

Zoro and Nami sat in stunned silence for a second. "You think she told him everything?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know," said Nami. "If she does, I'll take care of it."

"You're not upset?"

Nami sighed and a smile actually pulled the corners of her lips upwards as she retreated to her former sitting position. She'd gotten what she'd wanted that night, despite Missy's refusal to obey. She was done resenting the girl. "They like each other. I'll just take the credit for that perfect match."

"Yeah, whatever," said Zoro dryly, "We discussed together what girl to look for. And I was the one who found her."

"Let's not get into how you messed things up _after_ that," said Nami.

Zoro shrugged. "I knew you'd take care of it." She'd wanted him to find a girl. So he'd found one. The rest had been up to her. His gaze went to the bottle in his hand. "The sake's gone." The last drop gone signalled the end to the evening. "Was nice while it lasted," said Zoro, feeling an abrupt end to something he wasn't quite ready to let go of yet.

Nami couldn't help but think that maybe he was talking about everything involving her Valentine plot. "It was," she said, having had enjoyed his company for that two days a lot more than she would admit. He'd been supportive in his own way, even considerate towards her. And Nami wondered if he'd do it all again. She consciously planned to have another attempt at a blind-date for the shipwright and the archaeologist. It could be done. And next time, she'd get her proof. "I'm going to do something like this again," she said.

"What?" said Zoro. "You just said you never would again."

Nami laughed. "You thought I was giving up?" She leant on her hands and gazed at them. The pair hadn't parted since finding each other. That was some really nice leverage she would be using against Robin the next time she made some comment about Zoro. "I still believe there's something there. I mean, look at them." Just slightly Nami turned her head, and her gaze was on the side of Zoro's face. "One date wouldn't hurt. It couldn't." They'd made it through one just fine. Even if they only called it a dinner.

"So you'd go looking for a girl again?" Zoro asked, not looking at her but feeling her gaze on him.

"No. _No_ girls." Nami was done with wasting her time on strangers, who wouldn't follow the plan. "I could... talk Sanji-kun into taking a break somewhere. Like... a spa."

Zoro took in her words and the light rustle of her dress as she moved her leg just that little bit. "That would work," he said. "That's actually a good idea."

"No Missy," said Nami.

"No distractions," said Zoro. And it felt as if they were planning together.

"I could spy on Franky and Robin all I wanted. And have my own dinner nearby."

"Alone?" he asked a little too quickly to his liking. Nami had noticed.

"Maybe with... someone again. Who knows," she said and waited.

Zoro's shoulders tensed. "Who?" he asked. The fact that she had said that rattled him. Could she possibly be hinting at him or someone else?

Nami shrugged. "Maybe I'll take one of the crew. Maybe... Chopper."

His shoulders relaxed. It still was someone else, but it wasn't a date. It definitely wasn't set in stone either. He gave it another shot. "You'd probably drink spiffy champagne," he said.

Nami bit her lip slowly. "Doesn't have to be champagne... Sake is an okay choice." And Zoro had his answer. Not one of them said anything further as those words hovered in the air between them. Both had hinted at what they wished for. But not one had come out and just said what they wanted. Nami leant in further, closing what little space there had been

between them and let her breath brush over an unmoving Zoro's cheek as she spoke. "Well, that's another night," she said, her voice going softer. "Thanks for this night. For listening and... whatever. Even if you were only trying to get me to shut up." Zoro resisted the urge to turn his face to her as Nami spoke the last sentence very close to the corner of his lips. "Or... for precious sake." She lingered, for a moment, because when would a moment like that come along again? An excuse to be that close to him.

Zoro could almost feel the possible kiss that never came, and Nami backed away, leaving him with a racing heart, hastily pumping blood through his veins and reddening his cheeks. Just her warm breath on his face and he was a raging inferno.

Nami didn't take her eyes off him, thinking of the troubles she would have brought upon herself if she had even considered opting for... a kiss. It seemed so impossible a thing to even consider. At least she had the date to look back on. In the corner of her eye, Nami noticed movement on the grass. Someone was coming their way. Zoro looked her way when she gasped suddenly. But he couldn't see Nami because she was crawling behind him. "Quick, hide me, Zoro," she said, gripping onto his shoulders and peeking over one. She'd believed Robin would stay with Franky a little longer, giving her the chance to slip into their room and change. But no, there she was, coming to the stairs already. How did she pull herself away from Franky so easily when Nami couldn't even pull away from Zoro, after having spent a large portion of the evening with him? There was no way that was accidental.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"Dammit." Nami accepted how stupid and pointless hiding behind Zoro was. Robin had probably seen everything and was most-likely thinking that she and Zoro had been kissing. Nami rose to her feet with the aid of the railing and loudly cleared her throat.

"Nami-san. Zoro," Robin said and looked up at Nami. "Aren't you looking beautiful this evening, Nami-san. I thought that was you bathed in red. I had no idea you and Zoro were also having a date tonight."

Nami ground her teeth together and Zoro blushed even harder than before. "No one said anything about a date, Robin," she said, all flustered, and placed a fist on her hip. "I had dates to oversee. Zoro helped." At her feet, the swordsman admitted to nothing and denied nothing.

"Alright," said Robin lightly, passing them by.

And Nami's eye twitched. There it was again. 'Alright'. But she had an ace in the hole, now didn't she? "Oh, Robin," she said with a tune, and Robin stopped at the door to their room.

"Yes, Nami-san?"

"That was _very_ nice of Franky to give _you_ the chocolates, wasn't it?"

Nami smiled at her triumphantly, glimpsing at the box in her hand, and Robin chuckled. "Yes, it was," she said. "Just as nice as Zoro helping you oversee the dates."

Nami huffed out what sounded more like a growl than just air as Robin slipped into their room, closing the door behind her. And Zoro understood why especially Robin wasn't supposed to have found out about their date. Why Nami wanted so badly to prove that something was going on with Franky. Robin was trying to prove the exact same thing about Nami and... himself. Why would she do that? Had he ever given something away that had made Robin suspicious? Had Nami? After that enlightening exchange, the swordsman was ready to call it a night. No need to fuel any more suspicions and have penalties incurred. He stood up and looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with Nami. She waited to hear what he had to say. "Maybe you'll have better luck next time," he said. Nami's eyes widened with surprise at his grasping of the situation. Was he supporting her? She nodded. The night was over, and Zoro descended the stairs, with his last word said. "Well, goodnight."

But Nami hadn't had hers yet. No goodnight kiss would be coming her way, so she milked the moment for all it was worth. "Hey, Zoro," she said. As soon as his boots touched the grass, Zoro looked up to find Nami at the top of the stairs, a hand on her waist and that bare leg showing as she posed just for him. Nami smiled her most tantalising smile. "I was going to throw this out. But now, I think I'll keep it a little longer."

"That woman enjoys torturing me," Zoro said to himself as he watched Nami stroll to her room. She'd force the sight of herself – 'the scorching flame' – on him again, knowing what she'd be doing to him. And he would accept it. The navigator's 'torturing' of him – how bothersome and annoying and inconsiderate – tended to lead to positive results. Even Zoro could admit that. To himself. Sometimes. Still didn't excuse her being so bossy and self-entitled, though. "Oi, Nami." His calling to her interrupted her confident strolling. Nami stopped and peeked over the railing, frowning slightly. What could he want to say that just had to be said at that exact moment? She saw Zoro's hand going to his sword handles. "I was thinking of cleaning these tomorrow, but, maybe I'll do it now." He flicked one handle with his thumb.

The blade appeared and Nami gasped. She bit her bottom lip because no matter how she tried, she couldn't close her mouth as she stared at him. Clearly he'd read something into her little slip of the day before. Raising her chin, she said as smoothly as she could, "Makes no difference to me," but afterwards forgot all about her stroll as she hurried to the safety of her room and closed the door, finally okay with parting from him.

Zoro pushed the sword back into place and smiled. He moved over the quiet deck and opened the door to the men's-quarters. That was one night he was sure he would never forget. A date with Nami, check. Nami wearing his favourite red dress, check. And soon, it could happen all over again. She did say that sake would be okay. The smile lingered as he stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

Some waiting and peeking happened before two figures, one very tall, and one very small stopped by the railing right above the women's-quarters.

Brook turned his head to the right. His bony neck creaked a bit, a result from his fall down the stairs. Spying was a dangerous thing. So was hiding in the bush, in the woods. Especially when Zoro had come out of that tent to investigate after spotting Chopper running by. "Well, Chopper-san, despite their secret conversations and the dinner, and Nami-san's posing for Zoro-san," he said, feeling hot under the collar, even though no blood flowed through no veins, "I still say... friends."

Chopper took his gaze from the spot the swordsman and the navigator had sat and shook his head. "Friends with bigger feelings," he said, repeating Nami's words.

And Brook sighed wearily. "Why, Chopper-san?" Two days they had run around, gathering evidence to prove their opposing beliefs about the friendship that existed between the swordsman and the navigator. Brook had noticed nothing, but Chopper seemed to find proof in everything they did. EVERYTHING.

"Nami didn't like that girl being around Zoro. Zoro helped Nami with the dates. And they had a date in a tent. Zoro carried Nami back to the ship like a lady. Nami posed for Zoro. And Nami whispered in Zoro's ear. And she almost kissed him!"

Brook sighed again, not convinced, as most of what he had witnessed had been their usual bickering and Nami's talent for teasing. The dinner had never been classified a date and no kissing had _almost_ happened. Brook couldn't understand, though, why not even now Zoro hadn't asked to see Nami's panties. But the young swordsman was so amazingly disciplined and – if you ignored his laziness and obsession with alcohol – utterly in control of himself, that nothing, not even such a breathtaking sight as Nami, in that dress, could possibly change his mind. To Brook, no real proof existed.

But the young reindeer beside him believed in them with all his heart and had confided in Brook alone about those beliefs. For his sake, Brook gave the relationship another thought.

Zoro and Nami were two strong-minded individuals, who had had issues and resentment floating between them since long before he'd joined the crew. They cared for one another, however, Nami was pushy and domineering, and Zoro was laid-back and mostly self-absorbed. Both had traits the other openly couldn't stand, and so their path of friendship was never smooth. If there existed an attraction, it would make sense for them to want to hide it, or even want to wish it away. After all, adding romance to such an already troubled relationship might prove to be catastrophic. It was something to consider. Brook's gaze went to where the pair had sat, minutes ago as he realised what that time together possibly had meant to them, and what they must have gone through to get it. "Alright, Chopper-san, maybe you are right," he said quietly. "Perhaps you are right."

And Chopper smiled.

The End.

=V=

 **A/N: Believe me, I'd put a kiss in there if I felt it would fit! Please stop glaring at me now and read Luffy's mini epilogue?**


	4. Epilogue

**A little epilogue to see if Luffy got to the food or not...**

Scorching Flame

Epilogue

=V=

Somewhere in the dark woods...

Six waiters came together among the trees, carrying bags of dirty dishes and cooking equipment. "You all got leftovers?" asked one, yawning before eyeing their bags of containers hungrily.

"We do," said a taller waiter, proudly flashing teeth with his short, stocky partner and displaying their bag of goodies. "Don't get any ideas of getting this away from us."

"Yeah. You guys thought you were so smart last time," said the stocky one.

"Oh come on, we'd never do that," said the yawning one's brown-haired partner with a flirtatious wink.

The tall guy smirked, enjoying her attention way too much. "Don't even try that again, it's not gonna work _this_ time," he said to her.

"You stole from us, too!" said a highly annoyed waiter with a badly chosen hair colour. "But I'm not to blame, NOW AM I?" She directed a glare at her bespectacled partner.

"When are you going to get over that?" he asked.

Yawning waiter's partner winked at him as well. "I liked that he was willing to share," she said, moving closer but getting shoved in the chest by a warning hand.

"Stay back, _wench!_ " said miss purple.

"Guys, Guys." Yawning one stepped forward. "Lets just get out of this dark woods before some animal comes and gets us. I need sleep."

Miss purple and her bespectacled partner visibly tensed. "Yeah," she said. "We heard sounds by our tent and saw strange stuff in bushes. Besides that crazy half-naked girl."

"Whoa, WHOA! WHAT?" asked tall guy.

"I thought I saw a little blue-nosed raccoon, wearing a hat," said bespectacled guy in a small voice. "And I think he talked. They don't talk, do they?"

"Was the naked lady the hot boss lady?" asked tall guy quickly, his mind on other places.

Miss purple glimpsed around her. "In the distance I also thought I saw a tall..."

"A tall _what_?" asked the wench impatiently.

"A very pale guy. He had to have been pale. Because he was white as a sheet. Maybe he was a clown. But, for a moment there, he looked a lot like a… a… a skeleton!"

Laughter suddenly bubbled out loudly from somewhere in the dark woods.

The waiters looked at each other, mouths open, bodies quivering. Quiet only for a moment before they completely lost it. "THE SKELETON!" Throwing everything aside, bags and containers, they ran for their lives.

Bespectacled guy battled to keep up with the rest. "THE RACCOON!"

From a tree, dropped straw hat-wearing Luffy, seeing the six individuals running up a dust storm as they vanished into the night. He snickered and gathered up only the three bags of leftovers, on the ground, leaving the rest behind. "Thanks, guys," he said, tossing them over his shoulder and walking back to the ship.

=V=


End file.
